Werewolf Problems
by browneyedindian3
Summary: What will happen if Bella was a werewolf? If she had imprinted on Jacob? And the Cullens came back? along with other problems starting? if another group of vampires were sent to kill her and the pack? read and find out. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Okay, here I am driving in my old Chevy truck down to LaPush. Since when did I actually start talking again, and acting as myself again? Oh, since Jacob helped me through everything that I have been struggling with. He has basically saved my life. I don't know what I would do without my Jacob. Sigh. Wait! I didn't just call Jacob _my _Jacob did I? Of course not. How stupid am I to even think that. The only man I love, and even if he may not love me anymore, I will always love Ed-_wince _Edward.

"Get a hold of yourself Bella. You can't let _him_ get in between you and Jacob. Jacob has saved you and you can't think about _him. _So don't even try," I told myself.

Great, now I definitely know that I am losing it here. I am talking to myself! Ugh! I finally came to a stop in the pouring rain, but I wasn't alone. I heard my passenger door open, and there sitting in my passenger seat is my own personal Sun.

"Bells! How are you!?" Jacob exclaimed, as he gave me a huge bear hug in the truck.

"Jake-can't….breathe! Need oxygen! NOW!" I squeaked. He laughed a husky laugh at me before letting go. I took a huge gulp of air, and restarted the heart.

"You get your air back now?" Jacob teased. He was smiling my smile, and being so childish today. Except the clothes he had on as the same old Jacob. No shirt, and pants. He also had his hair in a ponytail. I looked him up and down before I answered.

"Yeah, I managed. I don't know how I did, but I survived," I joked. Jacob chuckled, and looked at me.

"Well, are we going to go inside or what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, the rain has finally slowed down. I guess we can," I said.

"C'mon Bells. I'll race ya," he teased again.

"Nah, you know how rain doesn't help the uncoordinated. Here I will meet you in there," I said.

"Nope," and with the last answer said, I was being carried though the pouring rain.

"Jake! Put me down this instant!" I yelled at him, as I smacked his chest. He just smiled at me and something came into his eyes. I didn't know what it was but I honestly didn't like it at all.

"Jake you better not get any ideas," I warned. He just smiled wider, and soon enough I found myself flying through the air, and onto the couch. Oaf! I tried to scramble up, but Jacob was practically sitting on me.

"Jake I swear you are going to kill me! I can't freaking breathe! Jeesh! What do you Quiluette boys eat?" I squirmed, but was unsuccessful. He rolled his eyes at me, and got up. I immediately jumped up onto my feet, but only found myself coming back down.

Jacob burst into a roar of laughter at me, and was holding his sides. I just grumbled, and crossed my arms over my chest. Finally his laughing died down, and he sat down beside me.

"Oh c'mon Bells, I was only teasing you. Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad," he begged. I looked up at him, and saw the cute face he was giving me. I couldn't resist it.

"Aw, Jake I'm not mad. I am just annoyed," I answered as I patted his shoulder. He immediately cheered up, and hugged me in a bear hug again.

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"Oops forgot! Sorry," he chuckled. Suddenly the front door burst in, and in walked two teenage boys.

"Jacob!" the tall skinny one yelled.

"Jacob how are you man?" the other one called.

"Aw, man! Guys why did you have to come over right now?" Jacob whined, as he walked over to them. He gave the tallest one a man hug, and the other one a weird handshake.

"You know us. We just wanted to come and see our best man," the tall one said. I was immediately confused. Apparently they didn't see me, because they were so focused on Jacob. I stood up and cleared my throat at them. The two boys looked straight at me, and smiled.

"Oh! Jake are you getting a little busy here? NICE!" the shorter one teased. My face immediately went red, and I tried to hide my face in my hair.

"QUIL! What the fuck man!? NO! God what's wrong with you!?" Jacob yelled at him, and smacked the back of Quil's head.

"Ow! Man, I was just teasing! God!" he said, as he rubbed the back of his head. The taller one just laughed at the two, and finally introduced himself.

"I am Embry. Embry Call, and this dweeb over here is Quil Ateara," Embry said.

I walked up to them, and smiled warmly at them.

"Bella. Bella Swan," I said. They both stuck out their hands, and I shook both of theirs.

"Caution, don't call her by her full name," Jake said, and with that he walked back over to the television, and started laughing. I glared in his direction, and looked up at them.

"What's your full name?" Quil asked curiously.

"Its Isabella Swan," I sighed. Quil gave a devilish grin, and then he walked over to where Jake was at in the couch, and sat beside him.

"Nice name," Embry said, and walked over with the others. I sighed, and walked right in the middle of Jake hitting Quil on the head with a remote. I burst out laughing at the scene, and started rolling on the floor.

"Jeesh Jake you gave her a heart attack," Quil teased. I heard another smack, and it sounded like Jake smacked Quil in the face.

"OUT!" he bellowed. I looked up immediately, and managed to stand up.

"Ah, c'mon Jake! I was messing. I didn't mean it," Quil whined. Embry was already gone, and outside waiting for Quil.

"OUT!!" Jake yelled again, and this time he stood up, and shoved Quil out the door.

"Uh, Jake I should be getting home. Its six, and Charlie will be home soon. Later," I said, and walked to the front door where Embry was.

"Later Bells," I heard Jake say. I waved bye at all of them, and ran to my truck. I heard a crash from in the house, and Jake yelling at Quil again. I just chuckled, and got in. The last thing I heard before I got in my truck was Jake yelling:

"The next time you EVER set foot on my grass, I am going to hurt the both of ya!" And when he was done, I heard lines of "ouch" and "Jake! Your hurting me!" I held in my laughter until I got into the truck, and drove back to Forks.

**Well what do ya think? Its my first chapter, so please be easy if you don't like it. R&R. I least expect 3 reviews, as a starter. Love ya'll! ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't add a disclaimer earlier: I DON'T own any of the Twilight characters in here; they all belong to Stephanie Meyer I know i didn't enough reviews, but I went ahead and just decided to add another chapter, because it won't be fair when i can't add for another whole weekend. I hope you enjooy! :) R&R**

When I got back to the house, I saw Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. I took my keys out of the ignition an got out of the driver's side. When I went to the front door, I could hear Charlie speaking. Who is he talking to? I opened the front door, and shut it behind me.

"Dad?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Hold on Bella I'm on the phone," he answered. When I came in, Charlie was leaning against the counter, and looking down at the ground.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Hold on Billy. Its Billy Bella, I have to talk to him, about a fidhing trip," he answered.

"Oh, okay. Then since I don't have school tomorrowthen would you mind if I went over to Jake's tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure thing Bella, Billy and I are going to go fishing tomorrow,so you can hang with Jake," Charlie smiled, and waved me off. I smiled hugely, and ran up the stairs, only to yet again fall. I jumped back up on my feet, and went into my room.

I decided to check my computer for any e-mail Renee had sent me.

How haave you been?i miss you so much, how are things with you and Jacob? You don't speak much about him anymore. E-mail back when you get this honey. i love you. Mom

I rolled my eyes, and replied to her:

I've been good here. i miss ya to mom, but i love it here in Forks still. Jake and I are good, and no i don't speak about him much, because you never ask. How's Phil? I hope you guys are going okay. i will reply tomorrow,i plan spending my day with Jacob tomorrow. love you mom.

I shut off my computer just in time to hear Charlie opening my door.

"Hey dad," I said as I stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Bells, the trip is official, and you can hang with Jake. He was dying to have me get you on the line but I told him, that he would see you tomorrow, and that he could wait. He didn't like that idea, but accepted. Anyways, there is something Jacob was told by me to tell you, or explain," Charlie sighed.

"Why can't you explain it to me then?" i asked, as i gathered up my sweat pants, and a tank top for bed. i turned around and gathered up my toiletries, and waited for Charlie to continue.

"He can explain," he answered, and shut the door behind him. What was that all about? Hmm, well i guess i will have to find out from Jake then, i shrugged. i walked to the bathroom, and took a shower, before changing, and going to bed that night.

i woke up the next day to the sun's rays running through the window and into my eyes. i stretched, and yawned. Wait! What time is it? i jolted out of bed only to yet again, stumble and hit the floor. i groaned and checked my alarm, 9:27. i walked to my dresser, and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, and a blue blouse to wear. Of course with a jacket! i mean who wouldn't in this area? i walked downstairs, and saw a note on the table. It was from Charlie:** Hey Bells i left early to go fishing with will be at his house working on his Rabbit, so if you want to go over there you can. Don't worry about making dinner for me tonight. Billy and i are going to be a while; you just have fun, and be safe. i love you. Charlie.**

I realized then that if IU wanted to go and see Jake i better get over there now, while i can. i ignored the growl that my stomach gave, and grabbed my jacket, before walking out the door. When i was outside, i reached down and saw the key that was underneath the pad, and locked the house behind me. It was misting outside, yet again. i jogged to my truck,and immediately hopped in.i turned on the heater, and put on my seatbelt before starting my truck, and driving to LaPush.

i came to a stop at Billy's house, and got out. I left the key in the ignition, but had the truck turned off.i walked about halfway before i hard Jacob's voice.

"Bells! I am so glad you finally made it!" he yelled,and gave me a breathtaking bear hug.

"Yeah, Jake i'm glad i could make it, but it would help for me to stay here,if your notchoking me to DEATH!" I squeaked on the last wordwhen i felt his arms tighten around me. He laughed at me again like yesterday, and smiled down at me. I swear he grew since yesterday.

"Sorry, i keep forgetting," he joked. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure you what do you want to do today?" i asked. Jake started walking to the shop, and i knew immediately what we were going to do today.

"How about we work on the Rabbit today?" he asked.

"Sure, but you probably don't want me to help. i don't even know a thing about cars," I laughed.

"Okay, well, we can talk, and you can hand me tools whenever i say?" he offered, when we walked into the shop.

"Sure, and besides i needed to talk to you anyways," i said, as i st down in a chair, while he started working on the hood.

"About?" he asked.

"Well, Charlie was talking was talking to me yesterday," i stopped there. Jacob seemed to freeze and look at me for a secnd, before returning to his work on the Rabbit.

"And?" he pressed.

"Well, he said he wanted you to tell me something?" i asked. I met his gaze, and he smiled before sighing, and sitting on the toolbox beside me.

"Well there are two things i need to tell you," he sighed again.

"What are they?" i asked. i turned to look fully at him, but he didn't meet my gaze.

"Well, you know how i am a Werewolf?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" i answered. Where is this going?

"Well, Charlie was telling me that, you um, you had Quiluette Indian in you. Your Grandma, and Grandpa were Indians," he answered. What!? Does this....does this mean....i will become a werewolf to?

"What!? Why am i just getting told this!?"i squeaked.

"Well, Charlie didn't know how to explain and he didn't know until a little ways afterwards that i was a werewolf. That was when he finally told me about you,and howou should be becoming one anytime soon,"he shrugged.

"So this means that i will become a werewolf soon?" i asked, with shock in my voice.

"Yes," he answered.

"Wow, i am shocked. Wait, if i will become one, then why didn't Charlie become one? Or did he?" i asked. Jacob held up his hands in defense.

"Whoa Bells! i don' know that much. i guess it's the same thing why my father didn't become a werewolf; i guess it sort of skipped your dad's time also. But since you have basically dated your enemy, it should have set things in motion already," he answered.

"What!? I am _not _going to become enemies with Edward!"I yelled. Jacob looked like that had offended him, but he tried to not to show it in front of me.

"I know, but it will be hard," he said. i sighed long and hard. Oh boy, i have a lot to think about tonight before go to bed.

"Anyways, i need to get my mind off of the fact, that i will turn into something scrufy," i smiled. Jacob looked up at me and glared.

"Hey! I am not scruffy!" he exclaimed.i could here the laughter in his voice.

"Your hair is, so i know your fur has to be," i teased.

"You're pushing your luck little girl!" he smiled.

Oh you didn;t just call me little girl! I am older than you!" i mocked him.

"That maybe true, but...i'm bigger than you," he said. And with that he tackled me to the ground, and started tickling me.

Eventually, he stopped tickling me, and i was able to breathe. His face was really close to mine, and my heart started beating like crazy.

"Bella?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know the other thing i was supposed to tell you?" he asked, as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah?" i whispered.

"I...I...uh, love you Bells," he said.

What!? Oh great, i am definitely confused now. Without even hesitating, or any warning, Jacob leaned further down, and kissed me on the no!Don't tell me i am getting this feeling again!? Do i love Jacob? No! I can't i still love Edward. I can't love Jacob! I just can't-or maybe i can. My Prince may never return. i dropped my mind arguments and eventuallyfound myself kissing him back.

"Well, well, well, here they are again! Embry wouldn't you think that they have to be doing something here lately?"Quil's voice came out of nowhere. I looked up aroud Jacob's shoulder, and saw Embry, and Quil standing, with their ars crossed over their chest, and they had on huge grins. Jake and i both jolted onto our feet, and away from each other to look at them.

"EMBRY! QUIL! you guys are so dead!" i yelled. Wait, was that from me? i didn't sound the same.

"Oh! we're so scared of you!" Quil teased. i felt a warm sensation rush down through my back, and i started shaking. Quil and Embry were joking about me, but soon stopped when they saw me shaking.

"Jake! is she?" Quil asked. He was freaking out, and also looked worried. The vibrations grew more violent, and i had absolutely no way to control it.

"Bella! Bella calm down! Shit! This can't be happening to her already!"Jake yelled. He was right by my side, and was trying to calm me down. i closed my eyes, and tried to calm down, but nothing helped. i felt a violent pain ripple through me, and i screamed.

"Jake! You never told any of us that this was going to happen to her!" Embry yelled. They were all swarmed around me, with serious, and scared faces on. I felt another shudder, and soon was out like a light. The last thing i heard was "Go get Sam!NOW!" from Jacob.

**So what's going to happen now? I guess we will find out when i get reviews, and continue on! HE HE! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember review, review, review! PLEASE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Well, I loved all of your reviews, and they got me to write more. I appreciate that you guys enjoyed it and want more and more. I don't know but I was thinking soon that I would have a certain chapter set as another person's point of view. Tell me what you think of that, and I will go on. Until then, here is the next chapter you guys are waiting for. I best continue I really don't feel like getting killed anytime soon. He he ;) enjoy.

Chapter 3:Werewolf

Bella's POV

Ugh, I feel just terrible. I woke up after what seemed like hours, to a small room. I turned around in my bed, and saw a whole group of men staring right down at me.

"Who…who are you?" I asked, as I tried to sit up. Immediately I felt a hand at my shoulder, and I was soon being shoved back down to the bed.

"I am Sam Uley, and this is my pack," Sam said, as he pointed to each of the boys.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," Seth stepped put and smiled at me. I swear this kid reminded me of a little Jacob.

"Hey Seth," I responded with a smile.

"I'm Jared," Jared said with a smile. He didn't step out or anything but just waved at me.

"Hi,"

"I'm Brady, and this is Collin," Brady introduced two smaller boys. Wow, they were about the smallest ones of the group. They had to at least be about thirteen.

"Hey Brady, and Collin," I answered with a smile at them.

"I'm Paul," Paul said with an annoyed voice. I didn't respond to him, because he already acted as if he hated me already. I just nodded.

"And for the finale! QUIL!" Quil shouted.

"Hey! Man that's NOT cool, you left out ME! I mean I am WAY cooler than you!" he was about to continue, but we all yelled at the same time.

"EMBRY SHUT UP!" Wow, I mean like we said that in the right time. Sweet.

"Ow! Talk about burst your eardrums! Dang! If anybody wants to go deaf, I will let them know to come and meet you guys! Come on Quil, lets go outside, or…" he trailed off.

"To the refrigerator!!!" Quil finished. They both dashed out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Uh, who ever owns this house, might want to stop them," I laughed. Jacob was gone in an instant. I felt another wave of hot sensations run down my back, and I jolted forward.

"Bell are you all right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, just felt a slight pain, in my back," I winced.

"You do know what you have become right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Jake was telling me about it," I answered.

"I bet you are very hungry right now," he offered. I immediately jolted up, and ran out of the door, and to the…uh…fight with Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

"One…two…"Quil stopped.

"THREE!" and Embry immediately hit Jacob with one of his plates.

"Dude! Ouch, Embry! I am going to KILL you!" Jacob dived right after Embry. I had about enough of this. I stepped right in the way, and Jacob ended up tackling me to the ground.

"God, Jake you weigh about…" I stopped right there. We both stared at each other, and I felt something I have never felt before. it was like a huge string holding my world up right now. Like Jake was the only one who had it.

"Ah! That's so cute! Jake and Bella imprinted! NOW! Where's can we set the wedding stuff!?" Quil shouted at us. I looked up from around Jacob, and stood us both up. I looked at Quil, and he was prancing around like a little girl, with Embry's hand around the house. He was humming to the marriage tone. I laughed at them, and just rolled my eyes.

"There isn't a wedding," I said. Automatically Quil came up and whispered.

"Not YET! Isabella wolf girl!" and before I knew it he was gone. It took me a minute to register what he had said, until I heard Embry whispering Isabella attack Quil. My eyes narrowed at him, and he was gone and out the door.

"So much for Leah, controlling all of the stupid ones," Sam joked. I ran out of the house, and saw Embry, and Quil out there. They both turned to look at me and then made faces at me. That's it! I lunged at them, and took Quil down with me. he screamed like a little girl for a second, before literally turning around, and acting like one.

"Please, don't hurt me. I swear I will be good. Just please, don't hurt me, I will love you forever and ever," he said. I couldn't help but laugh at the way he sounded. I picked him up, and shoved him over to where Embry was.

"Oh no you didn't just push me girlfriend!" Quil said, he turned to face me again, and did the girlfriend snap.

"Sam what have you done to these….these retards!?" I asked, as I shook my head.

"HEY!!! We are NOT retards! We are just funny, and stupid," Quil said. I gave him the 'WTF' look.

"Dude, that is the same thing, smart one," Embry answered, and he smacked the back of Quil's head.

"Hey, its different in my book of vocabulary," Quil answered.

"You guys since we have a new member we need to go over stuff for her. Since she is going to be in our pack," Sam said.

"Why is _she _going to be in our pack?" came a female voice. She made it come out with a cold as ice tone. Guess who? Yep, your right! Leah!

Cliffy! He he! Sorry its not that long tho. Please don't kill me! lol. Well, what will Leah have to say about Bella being in the pack? Will Bella morph into her wolf again? Well, get more reviews for me! lets say about 5 and I will go on, that is if I get them before about 5o'clock, because that's when I leave to my dads. I don't have internet there, so if you want chapter 4 you better hurry! Later!  


	4. Author's Note

Well, I didn't get the amount of reviews I was wanting at least on Chapter 3, but oh well. I just figured I should just continue on. And to pattyofurniture that clothes question is a good one. Lol, anyways there will be a scene with Bella and Leah, but you will just have to read on, and find out. Chapter 4 is in progress right now. I was thinking of ideas, on this one. Embry and Quil are going to be better, and have more entertainment. I love Embry and Quil in this story, I always thought they were funny, so I thought hey I might as well make them hysterical. Lol  anyways, I'm sorry this isn't the chapter, but just an Author's note. I appreciate your reviews, so if you want to give any ideas for ANYTHING in this story, just feel free to message me, or just a simple review. I like how my story is going, but I know when I get farther deeper in, I will need your guys help. If you want to. Add any ideas to this page, or message me.

**Chapter 4 is in progress, before I have to go to my dads, so any ideas just like I said. I was thinking about having a Jacob's POV here soon, but I don't know If I wanted it to be in chapter 4 or 5? What do you guys think? I need a little help! ******** Review! Love you guys! **

**Browneyedindian3**


	5. Chapter 4: Leah

Chapter 4: Leah

"Because! She is a werewolf now, and she is one of us!" Sam yelled at Leah. I turned to face Leah, and she was giving me an evil look.

"Leah, what is your problem? I haven't ever don't anything to you!" I yelled at her. This made her glare at me more viciously.

"My problem is you! You have betrayed this pack before!" she snarled. I started shaking a little bit. Someone's hands rested on my shoulders, and I relaxed a bit. I looked up behind me, and saw Jacob, shooting daggers at Leah.

"Who died and made you captain Leah!?" Jacob retorted.

"Shut up Jacob! You know just as well as I do, that once Edward returns, she will start crawling all the way back to him, and just laugh at you like you weren't anything!" she responded. Jacob growled at her, and he to started shaking.

"SHUT UP LEAH!" Jake and I both shouted.

"GUYS! Stop it right now! Leah, you better leave Bella alone, she is new, and her control is worse than Paul's and Jacob's combined. I suggest you knock it off," Sam snarled at her, and stepped in between all of us.

"Oh! Sam why don't you just go and love all over Emily! And leave me here again!" she retorted. I saw the hurt on Sam's face, and saw the tears in Leah's eyes.

"Leah, you know just as well as I do, that I didn't expect it to happen. I didn't think I would imprint on her, and hurt you so bad. Now we are NOT here to make judgments about the past. This is about Bella-" Leah cut him off with a fierce snarl.

"Oh shut it Sam! Yeah this is about Bella because she WILL turn on us when Edward comes back!"

"I…WILL…NOT!!!" I was so close to changing.

"Jacob, MORPH! Bella is about to lose it!" Sam shouted at Jacob, and I couldn't feel Jacob's hands on my shoulders anymore. Leah gave me an devilish smile, with pure mock.

"And I bet you will, end up breaking Jake's heart also!" she added. One more smart ass remark from her, and I was going to rip her head off of her shoulders. Wait! That is not Bella! That is not me! I am different! Calm down, Bella, this has never been you. You never were a person for violence never, never, never. I closed my eyes, and tightened up my fists.

"I……WON'T! What Leah do you love Jacob or something? Because the last thing I knew was you were always mocking him, and getting in fights. And now you are saying I will turn on him, and warning him. What's all that about? HUH!" I asked, each word coming out as a snarl.

"Easy Bella," Sam said. I tried calming down, but it didn't work.

"I DO NOT LOVE JACOB!" Leah shouted at me, as she took a step closer.

"Then why are you warning him all of a sudden? Why would you care?" I asked.

"Because I care about my pack!" she yelled.

"YOUR pack? This is Sam's pack and these are your brothers, AND sister!" I yelled.

"YOU are NOT my sister!"

"One more remark Leah! C'mon I am just waiting for you to try anything-" and I was cut off, when I was automatically hit hard in the chest by a wolf. Leah tackled me to the ground, and I soon found myself as a wolf. I snapped at her neck, and kicked her off of me. She yelped, and flew back, and collided with a tree. She was just about to attack, when something russet colored flew through the air, and slammed her hard up against the tree again, and pinned her legs to the tree with its paws.

It was Jacob. He had her gripped by the neck, and ready to bite harder, and twist if she tried attacking again. Leah whine, and yelped in pain, before she quit kicking and thrashing. I was growling, and it seemed like, whenever all of this had happened, everyone morphed into a wolf.

_Jacob let me go NOW!_

_I am NOT going to let you hurt Bella!_

_Jake let her go! I can take her! _And with that, I took three steps closer, until I was met up with Paul standing in my way.

_Bella, Leah has more experience. I am not going to risk you life!_

_What? You don't think I can handle myself!? Such a gentlemen you are Jake. _Jake growled, and was in my face before I even blinked.

_I am NOT going to let her hurt you at ALL! _

_Did you not hear me Jake? I CAN TAKE CARE OF MY-_

I was cut off when he snarled, and pinned me to the ground.

_Dang this is getting interesting! .Fight. fight. Fight. Fight!_

_Dude Quil shut up!_

_You Paul!_

_Quil!_

_What Embry? _

_Shut up already! _

_Dude its entertaining! I mean first thing you know there is a female wolf fight! Which is like so HOT!_

_Dude sick!_

_Shut up Seth! Anyways, and then two imprints are right in front of us and are about to fight!_

_I am NOT about to fight Bella!_

_Why are you too scared Jake? _

_Yes, I could kill her Paul! And I don't want to do that AT ALL! _Jacob nipped me in the neck, and finally pounced off of me. I got up, and looked at the group.

_Anyways! Bella, Leah is going to have to say sorry! _Came Sam's voice.

_I am NOT apologizing to leach lover! _Leah snarled at Sam. Sam silenced her with a higher snarl, and she dropped onto her haunches, and laid down.

_Sit doggy. Stay! Good girl! _Quil teased.

_DUDE! Quil can you not shut up for more than three minutes!? _Paul asked.

_Nope! I gotta make the pack hang loose, and have entertainment!_

_Yeah I will have entertainment when I punch the crap out of you until the end of next week! _Jared, and Paul both thought at the same time.

_Bring it! C'mon boys BRING IT! I'm not scared! C'mon! B-R-I-N-G IT ONNN!!! _Quil paced around them, but immediately yelped, and took off to hide behind Sam when they both tried to bite at them.

_KNOCK IT OFF! _Sam shouted in our heads. We all sat down, and stopped arguing.

_Quil, would you let go of my tail? There is no way I would protect you like that if Jared and Paul both ganged up in you, _Sam looked behind him at Quil.

_Sorry Sam, _And he walked around Sam, and sat down beside Embry. Jacob came to sit by me, but I ignored him.

_Leah?_

_What Sam? _

_You know what?_

_No WAY! I am NOT going to say sorry to her!_

_Leah _he sighed, _She is in our pack now, and she is your sister._

_She may be in the pack, but I will not consider her as my sister at all! There is no way I will ever consider her that!_

_Well, it looks like you and I are going to have a long talk then. Guys why don't you all go home, and I will howl whenever I need you guys to take shifts._

'_Kay Sam! _We all said, and with that we went our separate ways, and changed. Well, I went to my house, and morphed so, I could climb up to my window. I grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom to change. Something was strong, and it immediately hit my nose. The stench was AWFUL! I walked back into my room, and closed the door behind me. That was when I felt arms wrap around me.

"I have missed you so love," came Edward's voice.

**OOH! Cliff hangar! I hope you all liked this chapter, yet again I liked Quil in this chapter. Remember any ideas you want just message me. Review, review, review! Love you guys! Browneyedindian3**


	6. Chapter 5:Edward

Chapter 6: Edward

I know this whole story just like immediately jumped into action, but if I didn't do that, than it would confuse me, and I would add in things I wouldn't want in there. You understand what I mean? SO? How many of you liked it so far? I am impressed with the way it's turning out, so far. I mean for it being my first time here, and writing lol. Anyways, I got to stay here a day longer, so I can add more chapters! Yay! That is….if you want me to?? Do ya? Review me your answer, and I will see what I can do. I didn't get many reviews on the last one but I just went ahead with the story anyways. Just for ya guys who like it!  I hope you enjoy this one. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight books, or the characters, they all belong to SM! ENJOY!!!!

"I have miss you so love," came Edward's voice.

My breath hitched in my throat, and I was still, and could not move.

"What is that awful stench? Have you been with the werewolves? Gosh Bella, you rink like them! Smell is…awful," Edward said, as he immediately pulled away. I was still frozen.

"Bella? Love? Are you all right?" Edward asked, as he got in front of me. his topaz eyes, staring right down at me. he looked like he just got through hunting. GOD! Vampire stench is terrible! Too sweet! Didn't I use think it was a lovely smell? I did! Crap! What will happen if Edward found out about me? He can't! We could end up as enemies! NO! I can't be an enemy with Edward or either of the Cullens! I just CAN'T! I finally moved, and looked up at him. This really can't be Edward I have to be dreaming.

"Is…is this a dream?" I asked. Edward chuckled, and smiled my favorite crooked smile at me.

"No love, its real. I'm here," Edward said. Then he pulled back immediately from me.

"Why does it stink so bad in here? And why is you mutt coming over here also?" Edward asked. His eyes turned solid topaz now. Crap!

Jacob's POV

I was walking to Bella's house when a sweet, strong smell hit my nose. I immediately pulled back a minute before trying to hold my breath. But the smell didn't ever leave. And wait? Its coming from Bella's house! This smell. Its…its familiar. I thought for a second, before my eyes got huge. Vampire! Shit! I raced to her house immediately and I could here someone's voice speaking like a bell.

_This can't be real! Whoever it is better not hurt my Bella!_

Jake burst through the door, and soon saw who it was.

Cullen.

**I am so sorry it is so, so short, but I was told to help with some chores, so I just stopped here. Sorry! Review on what you think will happen between Bella, Edward, and Jacob. And soon a mysterious vampire that is NEVER welcomed around in Forks is out for revenge. But who? Laurent? Or Victoria? Tip: Laurent wasn't killed yet in this story, and of course neither was Victoria. So who do you think it is? Review, and you will find out! **


	7. Chapter 6:Werewolves&Vampires

**Hey you guys this is another chapter I know you guys wanted. So here it is. Hope you like it. And review! Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the books. All belong to SM.**

Chapter 6: Werewolves&Vampires

_This can't be real! Whoever it is better not hurt my Bella!_

_I burst through the door, and saw who it was._

_Cullen._

Jacob's POV

"What are you doing here Cullen?" I growled. Edward was standing right in front of me and was glaring down up at me.

"May I ask the same for you _dog?_" he snarled.

"Guys! Stop it! Right now!" came Bella's voice. She jumped down from the stairs, and landed neatly. Edward looked at her shocked when she actually landed. She came in between the both of us.

"Edward why are you here?" she asked. That's my Bella.

"I wanted to see you again love. Gosh this room, is starting to stink very bad," Edward scrunched up his nose in disgust.

"Yeah, and there is a reason behind that leech!" I snarled. I kept my mind blocked, so he couldn't enter it.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Edward, there is a perfect reason," Bella explained.

"And what is the reason?" he asked impatiently.

"None of your business at the moment, bloodsucker!" I retorted. Bella looked sharply at me, and I shut up. She turned back to look at Edward, and sighed.

"What are you and Jacob together or something? is that it?" Edward asked, as he growled at me.

"Edward! Stop it! I don't want any fighting!" Bella barked at him.

"Fine. But are you?" he asked again. She didn't answer, but simply nodded.

"Why are you with a mongrel?" he asked with pure shock. He is going to hate what has happened to her. Edward immediately snapped his head up at me. Crap! Forgot I'm in the same room as a mind reader!

"What do you mean dog?" he asked.

"Nothing. Bella answer his question," I answered.

"I am with _Jacob _because you never came back to save me from my depression. Jacob was the one who saved me. You've been gone for about a whole YEAR EDWARD! I mean how would you think I could have survived. You left me for dead! Victoria has already tried to kill me once after I left Jacob's house! That was until Jacob scared her off! How do you think I could have even possibly, talked to people again after you left?!" I was starting to shake. Can't blow your cover in front of Edward. You can't know about you right now!

"I didn't know this Bella, I was trying to SAVE you from the way I am! It's not my fault that you chose to be with me as what I am! I tried to save you from James! And what happens!? I out your life in jeopardy then to! And yet again, I end up hurting you again, after Jasper tried to kill you! I couldn't have a world where you wouldn't exist Bella! I just can't! I didn't know I left you to die, and I didn't even know Victoria would have this kind of reaction in her to try to kill you!" Edward finished. My shaking grew a bit more frenzied, and Edward noticed.

"Nice going LEECH! You already hurt her three times; I don't think you want to do it again! Because it can be turned around pretty fast! So why don't you leave! NOW! Before I kill you myself!" I snarled each word. Bella glared at me again, but I didn't stop.

"What is going on here?" Edward asked, as he examined Bella's trembling.

"I'm crying because you have hurt me so much Edward! How could you just leave me like that!? I loved you! And then you…you…LEAVE ME!" she yelled. Edward widened his eyes in shock, and I immediately grabbed Bella from behind, and jerked her away from him. His eyes went pitch black when I touched her. The next thing I knew, Edward was snarling at me in a crouched position, and was motioning Bella away from Jacob.

"You even touch Jacob and you will regret it Edward! I swear! You shouldn't have even come here!" Bella yelled as she got in a defense position in front of me. I scooted her a little bit away from me, and saw she was one more action away from morphing.

Edward was still snarling at me, but his eyes seemed to change to a dark brown color.

"Bells, don't worry about me," I whispered in her ear.

"NO! Jacob, I won't let him to even try to kill you! He will find out soon enough. I really wouldn't want to do…." And that was the last of her. She stood before me in her wolf form. Edward's eyes immediately went HUGE, and his eyes were topaz again. She stepped closer to Edward, and he stepped away from her.

Bella's POV

The next thing I knew I was in my wolf form. Well crap! So much for not morphing in front of Edward! I snarled at him, and saw his shocked expression. With that I stepped closer and bared my teeth at him. I don't want to kill Edward! I can't kill him! I just can't! Don't I love him? No! I love Jacob, but I just can't kill Edward! I closed my eyes, and relaxed.

"Bella?" Edward asked. I just nodded with my eyes closed.

"I suggest you leave Cullen! You have already made her morph, and I bet she is going to kill you if you make her any angrier," Jacob said.

"I want to know some details. How did this happen? Bella never said she was Quiluette Indian before," Edward said. I opened my eyes again, and looked at him. Then right there the smell hit my nose so hard, it could have knocked my down HARD. I heard voices, and looked in its direction. I pricked up my ears, and growled when the door opened, and there stood in my front door….the rest of the Cullens.

Uh oh! Cliffy! He he! I don't know how well this chapter turned out, but I didn't like it as much as the others, but that's just me. Here comes more of the action. YAY! Will there be a fight? And where is the pack? I know they weren't wolves when Bella was one! So how could they find out about all of this? Hmm, I guess we will have to find out. And what will happen to Bella's and the Cullen's friendship? Will it remain? Or will it change because they found out later on that she was a werewolf? There is way more to find out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, review, review, and you shall be rewarded with a chapter OR two! YAY! LOL. Later guys!


	8. A Little Help? :

A little help! Pleze!

I am stuck right here, and can't remember my idea for this chapter. Soo, if you have any ideas, pleze feel free to say so. I'm stuck here, and can't remember the idea I had. Anyways if you have ideas that maybe I should do, please feel free to doing so! THANX!

Browneyedindian3


	9. Chapter 7: The Cullens

Hey guys here's the chapter! I was having difficulty on ideas here. Thanks pattyofurniture for your share of idea. And Thank you all for your reviews, I love them! Keep reading on, and remember to review, for another chapter. Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the twilight books, or the twilight character, they all belong to SM

Chapter 7: The Cullens

Bella's POV

There standing in my front door is the whole Cullen family. What are they doing here?

"What are they doing here bloodsucker?" Jacob snarled.

"That's none of your business mutt," Edward snapped. I was starting to get mad at them. I gave Edward a look that said 'we need an explanation!'

"Alice?" Edward asked his favorite sister. She bounced into the room, with a glare on her face at me, and Jacob. I could here Emmett in the back, saying how he is about to lose it. Of course Jasper is there to block him, and calm him down. I know he doesn't like the idea, that there is a wolf in my house, and there isn't an explanation yet. Emmett growled at me, and I responded with a snarl. I saw his eyes turn a solid black even more, if that was any possible. Now he had, Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle holding him back.

I returned to the conversation at hand that was happening, and _tried _to ignore the Cullens.

"Explain Alice. Why I came here for Bella, and why you came here," Edward snarled. I looked up at Jacob, and his eyes were closed, and he had his fists in a tight ball. And violently shaking. He was about to morph, and I knew it. I nudged him with my nose, to tell him to calm down. He picked up on the note, and tried to relax. I knew it was hard to stay in a human form when you are in a room surrounded by an awful smell, and a room full of vampires.

"Fine. I was always keeping tabs on Bella while we were away. Of course Edward hated it, but I knew I just had to make sure she was safe-" Jacob cut her off.

"She is perfectly fine!" he snapped. Alice acted as if he never even spoke.

"Anyways, well one day I was out hunting, and I saw a picture of a vision. It was Bella's face. She looked like she was concentrating on something hard, but it then disappeared. I figured if I waited for at least a day, that it would come back. But, I never got a vision of her again. I freaked out, and told Edward. That was when Carlisle told me to keep tabs on Edward, and so that was what I did. But when he was driving his Volvo, his future automatically disappeared also. And it never came back to me. I told the family this, and we knew there was a reason behind this. And it meant only one thing. Werewolves," she glared at me, and I heard Emmett so close to losing it again.

"Yeah! And here we are now! With a wolf in the room! And I'm prepared for a fight! I'm ready Carlisle! If you guys don't let go of me, I swear I will rip off your arms right now!" Emmett yelled, as each word came out as a furious snarl. I growled back at him, and he was done.

"EMMETT! NO!!!" Esme, and Carlisle both shouted. The next thing I knew, everything went in automatic motion. Emmett was about to attack me, until a blur came in front of me. Edward. He shoved Emmett away, and shouted at him to leave me alone. of course he didn't say the name! Thank god. And then the worst happened. I heard another snarl, and there beside me stood a russet colored wolf. Jacob tackled Edward outside, and they started to fight.

_JACOB!_

_Don't worry about me Bells! I can take care of myself!_

I took off outside, and saw both of them take off out into the woods. I was about to jump in after them, to get them to stop when I heard a piercing agonized howl. But I noticed it was from me. I hadn't even realized it was me. Something was on top of me, and had dug their claws into my back.

_BELLA!!!! WHAT HAPPENED! _Jake mentally shouted. I heard the growls, and the snapping stopped, but I was cut off when I felt the claws dig deeper. I looked behind me, and saw Emmett with his claws dug deep into my skin. It was agonizingly painful. I didn't know how to fight, and so I was defenseless as Emmett drew close to my neck.

"Don't worry, it will be over soon," I hear him snarl.

_OH NO IT WONT! _

_JAKE!! _

Then I saw the Russet colored wolf fly threw the air, and pierced through Emmett. He tackled him to the ground, and bit him hard. I heard a screech, but it was cut off by other wolves' howls. The pack! They didn't have any thoughts at all, but they all approached from around all of us.

_Jake get off of him. _Jacob obeyed the Alpha, and trotted over to me. I was still in pain from this cut, but I tried to toughen it out. Carlisle had sorrow in his eyes, and anger. I knew he hated that this happened.

"Edward! Get Emmett!" he shouted. Edward darted over to Emmett and picked him up.

"Sam what is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

_Edward do you know anything about her? _I heard Sam mentally ask.

"Yes," Edward answered. The Cullens looked at him in confusion.

_Well, bloodsucker I suggest you tell them, and leave! _Jacob snarled. I growled at him, but stopped when Sam growled at us to stop. I turned so I could look at the cuts on my back. they were very deep, so I just went ahead and started licking the wounds. Ugh! Vampire smell.

_Does it finally taste bad wolf girl? _I heard Quil tease.

_Shut up Quil!_

_Eh, I can't do that! I have to be cool here, _I rolled my eyes at him, and continued to lick the wounds.

"Carlisle there has been a lot of things that we don't know. Until , you see the silver, and snow colored white wolf standing over there?" Edward asked as he pointed at me. I heard Jacob growl, and step closer to me.

"Yes, continue son," Carlisle answered.

"That's……our Bella," Edward said in a agonized tone. I heard the Cullens gasp, and soon they were all quiet. I looked at each of them, and everyone of them had anger filled in their eyes.

I'm sorry for this cliffy, but they are just fun! He he! So What do you think should happen? Or will happen? Don't worry we will get to Jacob and Bella soon, but there is a surprise coming. Review, and you will find out. Love ya'll

Browneyedindian3


	10. Any Ideas?

Any ideas?

Well, I am SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while on this story, but I went to my dads and stayed there all weekend and week, before I finally came back to my moms. Dads house doesn't have internet anymore so I have to wait usually to update when I am over here. Anyways there have been a few complications with the fact of my story. I had a great idea coming, but family fights were just CRAZY! We were all freaking out, well the kids and I were, anyways that's not the point. I have been gone at dads and haven't been able to do anything, and that was when I still had my idea in mind. But when the family thing started I was having too much weight on my shoulders and was just trying to settle things for help. Ya know.

The final point to this is, I have lost the idea I had for the next chapter, and I would appreciate if you wonderful people who like my story and have read it will give me ideas on how I could continue after the Cullens?

Please PM me or review either way for my notice. I would love your guys ideas. Besides I bet they would be way better than what I had in mind before I lost it. Whatever it was. Lol anyways please??? And I will award you another chapter with one of your ideas!  Thank you, and I am SOOOO SOORRY!!

Browneyedindian3


	11. Chapter 11:He What?

**Well here is chapter 11. I am sooo sorry i havent updated on it in a long time but you guys gave me good ideas. I thaank each and everyone of you who reviewed and gave me ideas. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 11: Truth

"How!? That can't be Bella! It just can't! Prove it!" Emmett shouted.

_Sam should I?-Bella  
Bella I honestly think you should-Sam  
Sam no! I don't want her being alone! If they get mad they can hurt her! I don't think i can let her do it!-Jacob_

I turned around and looked at Jacob.  
_Jacob I will be fine-Bella  
Are you sure?-Jacob  
HA! And you think after all the time she has been with the bloodsuckers you now automatically think that she can't handle herself? Jake you are honestly the dumbest werewolf i have ever met-Quil  
Shut up Quil!- all  
SORRY!-Quil  
Bella, just go-Sam  
Alright-Bella_****And with that said I ran to my house, and burst through the door before running up the stairs to get my clothes. When I had found out my way into morphing back into human, i slipped on my clothes and ran outside.

"Bella?" Alice asked. I walked up to them, but immediately jolted back when their scent hit my nose with such force.

"Now I see why everyone complains about who stinks? Dang! But you guys smell AWFUL!" I sneered. I heard the pack give out throaty laughs at that.

"Bella? That can't be you? You can't be a werewolf? We were best friends," Alice said as she walked up to me. Jasper was right behind her, and was shooting me daggers.

"Alice it is me, I am a werewolf," I said.

"How?" Esme intruded.

"Its in my family tree, basically my grandma and Grandpa were both Quiluette. And my dad was close to the same amount, but like half," I answered as I glared at them.

"But, we have always known how you guys turn. And we weren't even here when you changed. How could you have became one?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know alright! All I am guessing is that, since I have been dating one of you, and have been around you guys, it just set things in motion," I sneered.

"When did this happen? Or what happened the day you found out?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him, and saw nothing but confusion on his face.

"Okay, I was in my truck and was heading over to Jake's house. Of course, i was thinking about you guys, and it always was ri[[ing a hole in my chest everytime i thought of you guys. Anywaywhen I got there we went to work on the Rabbit. Jake said that he had to tell me two things," I stopped there at the memory.

"And?" Carlisle urged.

"Oh. The first thing was, the Quiluette thing, and how I could change. Then we got into teasing each other, and he started tickling me. When he stopped he asked me if I remembered him saying he had to tell me two things. And I yes. And..." I stopped again at the memory.

"What did he say Bella?" Edward asked. I was guessing he already knew, because his voice sounded deadly. I shook my head, and responded.

"He said he loved me, and uh..." Edward interrupted.

"YOU WHAT!?" he screeched as he looked at the Pack. I immediately turned around, and saw Jacob standing out in his human form. He had on his shorts and was casually standing with his arms crossed over his chest, and was glaring at Edward.

"Yep, you heard my thoughts right," he growled. Edward got in a defense position.

"Edward?" Esme asked. His head whipped around to look at her, and she had fear in her eyes when I turned to look at her.

"What Esme?" he screeched.

"What did he do?" she asked. I heard a feral growl, and I was guessing Jacob was giving him details.

"He....KISSED...her!" and with that he lunged at Jacob.

"JACOB!" I screamed. When I saw Edward tackle him to the ground and grab him by the throat I immediately morphed out of my good clothes.

_Jacob!?-Bella  
Bella?-Jacob  
Hold on!-Bella_

I came up behind them and tackled Edwarrd down. He immediately flipped us over and snarled in my face. And before I could kick him off a red flash zipped by, and knocked Edward off and into five trees. I jumped up, and saw Jacob biting Edward's arm.

_Jacob! Please don't kill him!-Bella  
What!?-Jacob  
Don't kill him!-Bella  
Why!?- Jacob screeched as he let go of Edward and shoved him away._

"Alice! Get Edward!" I heard Carlisle yell. Jacob ran up to me and looked me in the eye.

_Why don't you want me to kill him? He could have killed us!-Jacob  
Jacob we all know you could have taken him man-Embry  
And everything was so fast we didn't even get to have any fun-Quil  
Because as much as I am mad at them I still care whether they die or not!-Bella  
I knew she would do this to us! I knew it! Everytime we try to kill one of them or if we get chances she has to defend them! Sam she is just going to gp back to them and betray us!-Leah  
I WILL NOT!!!-Bella and with that done I lunged at her._

**Well here is the next chapter. I know they are short but, i wanted to be able to get them done, and then pay up for it later. what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let ,me know and i will add another chapter. Need at least 5 reviews though. He he! R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and adds!!!! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own of the Twilight character nor do I own the books! All belong to SM!**

Chapter 12

_Bella-I WILL NOT!! I yelled at her before lunging at her._

_Jacob-BELLA!!_

I was met half way when Leah went to attack me. Snarls, hisses, and growls were being sounded everywhere. It all happened so fast. First I lunge at Leah, then she attacks me before slamming through like five trees, and bite my neck so hard I thought I would have died. I let out a piercing howl of pain, and kicked her hard off of me before sliding down the tree, and falling on four legs facing Leah.

_Leah- Aww! Is Bella already tired?_

_Bella-Shut it Leah!! I snarled at her. We paced each other before I got enough enough strength to pounce on her and hitting her with my claws across the face. She yelped and kicked me off and tackling me in the air into a tree._

_Jacob-BELLA!!_

_Sam-STOPPPPP!!!!!_

Leah stopped mid swipe of her claws. She let me drop down to the ground, and I gasped for air. Everything was silent.

_Quil-DAMN!!! That was like so H-O-T! Two females going at it!_

_Embry- Quil shut up!_

Then everyone was in front of us. Leah standing in front of me, and me laying on the ground. When I saw Jacob come up he immediately ran up to me.

Jacob-_Bella! Oh my god!! No, no, no, no!_

_Bella-Jake relax! I'm fine!_

_Jared-uh, Bella no your not. You have a huge slit in your neck, and gashes all along your body. _

I looked at myself and flinched when I moved my neck. Sure enough I was NOT in a good condition anymore.

_Bella-Guys its not THAT bad._

With that said I stood up. I flinched at the pain in my neck, but I was able to stand at least. Jacob was hesitant when I stood up.

_Quil-Dude! Her gash is almost already gone!_

_Embry-What!? How could it be healing THAT fast!? Even for us it take almost either a couple hours to heal._

_Jared-Maybe it has something to do with her being a new wolf._

_Sam-I think Jared might be right there._

_Bella-What are you guys saying? Like its already healed?_

_Jacob-Bells its almost fully...uh never mind that...its uh gone now...how Sam?_

_Sam-I don't know. Like what Jared thought maybe its because she's new. I will talk to the Elders about this, maybe they know._

_Bella-Where's the Cullens?_

_Leah-Oh great! Here we go again about the leeches!_

_Bella-Shut it Leah!_

_Leah-Bring it leechlover!_

_Jacob-Touch her you die!_

_Quil-I'm with Jake!_

_Seth-Leah, stop!_

_Sam-Okay guys I have had enough of you guys acting like this so...STOP!!_

_Quil-Yes sir!_

_Jacob-I think the Cullens left Bella. How are you?_

_Bella-Stop worrying about me! I am not a baby anymore! I can take care of my-_

_Jacob snarled at me, and gave a shut-the-hell-up glare._

_Quil-Here we go again._

_Bella-Jacob don't look at me like that! I CAN take care of myself without you having to treat me like a baby! I can take Leah if she started a round two!_

_Jacob-Guys could you give Bella and I some privacy please? We need to talk. ALONE!_

_Quil-Aww man! It was just getting good!_

_Sam-Sure. Come on guys we have other things to discuss anyways._ With that said they all morphed back.

_Bella-Jacob why don't you think I can take care of myself!? I don't need to be treated like a baby anymore! I CAN take Leah!_

_Jacob-Bells you don't know what you are talking about._

_Bella-For some reason I think your WRONG!_

Jacob turned around and looked at me long and hard.

_Jacob- I know what I am talking about Bella!_

_Bella-NO! You obviously DON'T!_

Jacob let out a snarl, and took a few steps towards me before pinning me to a tree.

_Jacob-Why do you think I don't? Bella I do! I have already got into a fight with her! She is stronger than you! And yet here you are fighting her like ou have had experience in knowing what you are doing. You don't-_

Thats it! I growled at him, and slammed him in the ground before pinning him down.

_Bella-Apparently you underestimate me!_

_Jacob-Get off of me Bella._

_Bella-Not until you admit that you DON'T know what you are talking about. I CAN take care of myself! I hate being the weak one Jacob! I absolutely hate it! Now that I am just like you I CAN take care of myself and I don't have to worry about being saved all the time! But apparently that hasn't been the case here lately! You are SO overprotective! I HATE IT! I can take care of myself! Just let me do it! Let me take care of myself! You apparently don't know me that well if you didn't know that I ALWAYS hated being saved, and protected. That's all Edward ever did-_

_Jacob-I AM NOT LIKE EDWARD! DON'T EVER COMPARE HIM LIKE ME!_

_Bella-WELL YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE HI-_

I was cut off when he flipped us over. His eyes were deadly, and held anger, and sadness. He let out a viscious snarl that immediately shut off all of my thoughts.

_Jacob-DON'T COMPARE ME TO HIM! I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!_

I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. Why so protective?

_Jacob-Because I...I...LOVE you Bella!_

My eyes widened when he said that for the second time. Not like I already didn't know but, something about the way he said it made me confused. Like he didn't have a choice?

_Bella-I already know this Jacob._

_Jacob-But like you thought, I DON'T have a choice. Neither do you._

_Bella-What do you mean? I have a choice!_

_Jacob-Bella no you don't. Its...its...called...a...uh...im-imprint._

_Bella-Huh? I heard that before from like Quil, but I don't get it._

_Jacob-Come on we need to talk to the pack. Bella I'm sorry for the way I was acting._

_Bella-Its okay._

_Jacob-Come on lets go._

When he got off of me, I jumped up and was met face to face with Jacob's wolf form. He gave me a silly toothy grin, before licking my face, and nuzzling his massive head against mine. I wasn't used to it but I liked it, and couldn't help but do the same to him.

**Aww! The end was cute i gotta admit. lol or so i thought so. So what did you think? Like it? Review me your answer! Chapter will be ready sometime. sorry i had Jake and Bella arguing but it was something to get him to say imprint before leaving her hanging with that question. R&R please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I appreciate all of the reviews i got they were amazing! here is the next chapter i hope you like it! R&R! Disclaimer:I dont own anything!**

**Chapter 13:Imprint**

**Bella's POV**

_Bella-Jake can I at least ask you this?_

Jacob was quiet the whole way we walked to the house. I had the imprint thing in my mind, and I knew he saw what I was going to ask. He came to a stop, and I stopped with him. I realized we were at my house but in the edge of the woods. He looked at me pleadingly.

_Jacob-Bella why can't you just let this subject go?_

_Bella-Because I want to know why I don't have a choice in this! _

Jacob flinched at my answer, his face automatically saddened.

_Jacob-Its fate. Bella please just stop!_

_Bella-NO!Jacob I want to know! None of this is making sense to me! Why don't I have a choice!? What does this 'Imprint' thing have to do anything with you and me?_

Jacob's face switched to a torn mask, before it hardenned in anger.

_Jacob-What am I not good enough for you Bella!? Huh!? Do you want the leech!? Well, you can have him! Go ahead and chase after him, he might be able to give you a heart to hold and love! Mine's just being torn into shreds! But don't mind Jacob, its not like we aren't supposed to be destined together! Its not like we aren't meant to be! But, OH WELL lets just leave Jacob and let his heart break as Bella makes a future with him, when its 'supposed' to be with me!_

Jacob's eyes were watering at the end. I took a step towards him only for him to take a step back.

_Bella-Jake this doesn't make any sense! Maybe if you explain to me 'destined together,' and 'supposed to be with you!' I won't be so confused here! Jake I don't want you to be sad! And I am NOT going to go back to Edward! Get that!? I am not going back to him! I am staying with you, and this Pack. But you have to tell me what this 'Imprint' is. How are we supposed to be destined together? Is that what an Imprint is?_

_Jacob-Why do you care?_

_Bella-Because I want to know why I can't have a choice! You know I hate having choices!_

_Jacob-Why do you want to have a choice so bad? Do you not want to be with me?_

_Bella-Its not that Jacob! I want to be with you, but I want to know why I don't have a choice in this!_

_Jacob-Imprinting means that you have found you soulmate. Once you look her in the eyes its like nothing else matters, but her. Like she is your Sun, and the Earth. Like she is the one holding you on the Earth, by a million wires. Wires that can never be broken. They are bound to be together forever. But the wolf will do anything for her, he can't tell lies without it breaking him into pieces. There is nothing you can't hide from her, without it hurting you. You can't stand seeing her in danger, and the last thing is: you will be anything for her, whether that is a brother, a friend, a lover, anything. I will be anything for you Bella. I imprinted on you, and I know you imprinted on me too, which makes to bond much more stronger. We are meant to be together._

_Bella-So what you're saying is 'Imprinting' is sort of like 'love at first sight?'_

_Jacob-Well it is in a way but it is WAY stronger. The bond is inseparable, we are inseparable. Do you still want a choice in this Bella? Because if you think you do, you actually don't. It hurts for both of the imprints to be separated, they can't really breathe when they are separated. And usually the wolf goes insane when he is a long distance from his imprint for too long. Like days, weeks, months, and years._

_Bella-Jake I don't know if I can be with you._

_Jake-WHAT!??!?_

**Cliffy, what is Bella's reason behind her 'thinking' she can't be with him?I know this one was WAY shorter than the other one but i still hope you loved it? Did you love it? Review me you answer please. R&R. I appreciate everyone who has supported me through out this story, and what would you say if I tried to get a sequel out of this? It just popped in my mind. He he! Tell me what you think. Thnx!! Love ya'll!**


	14. Chapter 14:WHAT!

**I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! I forgot to answer a ? on one of my reviews, and if you r reading this who asked it, this IS a Jacob/Bella story. Sorry any team Edward people. Anyways continuing on with the story! I really hope you liked it so far. R&R! I have to admit Bella was pretty dumb to be saying what she said in the last chpter. lol yes i know i told her to do tht but oh well. he he. Read on, and press the green button on the bottom. I wont be one for a while after toay so i sure do hope i get lots of reviews. And people if you can get as many Team Jacob fans you know to read this and let them tell me what they think about it. please? Could you do that? anyways ill shut up! Here ya go! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter14: What?!?!?**

**Bella's POV**

_Bella-Jake I don't know if I can be with you._

_Jacob- What!??!?!_

_Bella-None of this is making sense to me! I'm sorry Jacob._

_Jacob-Bella please don't say that. We ARE meant to be together!_

_Bella-And this stuff is all just so confusing to me. Jacob not too long ago I was a human. And then I find out that I am a freaking WEREWOLF! I DON'T want this!_

_Jacob-Bella no one wanted this. And the worst one who had to go through this was Sam. This was all the bloodsuckers fault. They are the reason why you are a werewolf right now!_

_Bella-NO! You're wrong! This is NOT the Cullens fault!_

_Jacob-It is! In order for us to become werewolvs or 'shape-shifters' it is always because of the Cullens. You do remember how bad tey smelled to you right?_

_Bella-Yes_

_Jacob-Well their scent always set things in motion for us. We start to shake sometimes or most of the time when we are around them because they smell so bad._

_Bella-Wait you said that one of us basically got the worst of this. You said it was Sam, but how?_

_Jacob-Like I said the bloodsuckers. The Cullens. Bella we are all Quiluette in this Pack, an we all we born with the Werewolf gene in us, but the only way it could have been triggered is by the leeches. He's been around a few of them before. Sam was he first to change. Things just got worse afterwards._

_Bella-How?_

_Jacob-You remember Emily, and Leah?_

_Bella-Yeah from a while back on Emily, and how could I NOT forget about Leah._

_Jacob-Well Sam and Leah were together. Before he changed that is. They were going to get married in a month, that was unil Emily came down._

_Bella-Why did Emly have to come down?_

_Jacob-Emily and Leah are related. Anyways she came down to visit, and Sam saw her for the first time. That was when he was a wolf, a he ended up Imprinting on her._

_Bella-Where are you going with this Jacob?_

_Jacob-Well like I said the reason you are a Werewolf is because you have been vampires. Especially the Cullens, considering you dated your enemy. Which this leads onto want I am going to add. Like I was saying, Sam ended up breaking Leah's heart and ended up with Emily. Of course he had no choice. If you try to even leave me for someone else you won't be able to really love them. Our love is strong. You don't know this but its because of the Imprint. Of course I have always loved you, but this just makes it stronger. I can't leave you Bella. It just hurts me to even think about it. I can't be without you. And whether or not you see it, you can't live without me. Bella I always knew you were starting to feel the same way about me, but you were just way to stubborn to even realize it. You held onto Edward for too long. Now that fate has given us a chance, nothing else matters to us anymore. Of course you will always have a certain spot where you will love Edward, but it won't EVER be enough to our bond. And I would die if you ever went back to him. I know you can love me Bella, I have sealed your heart up from its pain. I have been there when you needed me. I was your best friend, I was someone who would always listen to you, I was your shoulder to cry on, I was the one you made you smile after your darkest days, I was the one to bring you out of your trance, I made you have fun, I taught you everything I knew, and after all of this time we became so close, and while we did I ended up breaking you but after I explained to you what I am we have been becoming more and more together, because I had imprinted on YOU. And when you became a werewolf, and you saw me I felt the same bond when I first saw you when I was a werewolf._

_Our love got stronger, and YOU Imprinted on ME. There is no one else that you can be with. Even if you tried it wouldn't be worth it. You won't be able to see any other guy and I won't be able to see any girl, because I belong to you. I am yours, and no one can change that. And whether you see it or not yo belong to me. Bells I love you with everything I have, and I don't want you saying that you might not be able to be with can! Just give us a chance! I know yo will see! You will! Just please?_

I hadn't realized until then that I was sobbing. SOBBING! In my wolf form! Oh, how pathetic! His words about me were so sweet, I just knew I loved him to. He was right. Everything he said was right.

_Jacob-Bells please?_

_Bella-Yes Jacob. Thank you for saying all of this to me. You are right in every way! Every molecule in my body is saying YES! I am glad you made me understand what you mean, and how much you made me feel. I love you to Jacob Black! I am so, so, so, sorry! I love you SO much Jacob!_

Jacob let out a happy yip! And he practically howled in happiness, and his tail was wagging like crazy.

_Jacob-Bella if we were human right now I would just kiss you senseless right now._

_Bella-Come on we need to get back to the Pack._

_Jacob-I think they are all home now. Its really late right now, if you haven't noticed._

I looked up at the sky and realized it was pitch black. Probably like 8 o'clock. Charlie should be home anytime.

_Bella-Dang! I guess we talked for too long huh?!_

_Jacob-Well I did have to get some common sense knocked into you._

_Bella-Hey, do you want to stay for dinner Jake?_

_Jacob-I would love to._

_Bella-Okay,I better get it ready I have to change._

_Jacob-See you in about ten minutes Bells._

_Bella-Okay Jacob._

And with that he took off to his house, while I ran to the front of the house, and pushed open the already cracked door. I flashed upstairs and thought about Jacob. I slowly came back to my human form, and went to my dresser where I grabbed my underclothes, a tank top, and my skinny jeans. I changed into them all, and ran into the bathroom to brush my hair, and was shocked to see myself. I was the same in a way, but I had a lot more muscle, taller, and my hair looked like it grew and gotten darker. But I was still as pale as can be. I wander why that is. Well I am pretty white, but with some silver when I am i my wolf form.

I quickly shrugged it off, and ran down the stairs only to collide with a hard bare chest. Apparently I had accidentley knocked us both onto the floor in a 'umf'

"Some one happy to see me or something?" he chuckled. I just glared at Jacob and smacked him playfully. I jumped up and went to the kitchen to start make lasagna.

"Nope I sure wasn't" I said as I was like a flash of lightning around the house, getting it made. By the time I had finished I heard a truck pull in, before the front door burst open with some loud guffaws ringing throughout the house. Both Jake and I cringed at the noise, and whimpered before covering or ears.

"Smells good in here Bells," Charlie said as he came and saw down at the kitchen table. Soon following behind him Jacob and Billy. They all sat at the table, while I got the food rady. I heard them talking in very low whispers, but I just ignored them as I pulled the lasagna out of the oven and placing it on an oven mitt at the kitchen table.

"Smells really good," Charlie and Billy both said.

"Thank you," I said as I went back over to the counters and went to grab some plates. I was just about to grab the grab the top plate, when a warm hand beat me to it. I felt an electric spark course through our hands, and I immediately jerked it away.

"Sorry," I said as I blushed and went to grab the forks.

We all sat ate, and talked the whole time before it was time for Jacob and Billy to leave. I huged Billy, and told him goodbye as Jacob dragged me to the back of the house.

"Bella you and I have patrol tonight at twelve, so get some sleep. I will see you tonight,"he said as he enveloped me in a hug. For some reason I had th urge to kiss him goodnight, like I just needed it to make it through those house. I pulled away from him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Bella? Can I kiss you?" he asked in the most sweet voice. I nodded, and he brought his face down to mine, and touched his lips to mine. I felt a spark course through us, and it made the kiss last much longer. But it got ruined when Billy honked the horn from the front yard. We broke aprt breathing heavly, and said our goodnights before he left.

Today was okay.

**Well i had to make this one better,. I just had to. Lik i said i wont be able to update for anoher whole week. I sorry, but thats why this i super long. I hop yu likd it. I had to make Bella be with Jacob in this part. I cant do it where she just hates him. anyway R&R please. Until next time.**


	15. Chapter 15:Unknown message

**Here is the next chapter! R&R! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter 15**

**(Bella's POV)**

When Jacob and Billy left I finally walked back inside. Charlie was in the living room watching his game. I smiled as I noticed how happy he was. I walked past him in the living room to start walking up my stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice came to me as the volume on the TV was muted. Uh oh. I turned around to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You look different. Like you're taller." he said as he gave me a weird look. I froze immediately.

"Uh, yeah well, I'm still getting older dad, I my body is finally kicking in its growth spurt," I laughed. Charlie gave me a confused look but decided not to worry about it. Whew! I told him I was going to be in my room and ran up to the stairs and closed the door behind me. I walked over to my computer and decided I would check my e-mail. The computer slowly made it to life as I impatiently drummed the mouse.

"Impatient?" a low voice said. I jumped about ten feet in the air and let out a low scream that Charlie wouldn't have been able to hear. I looked at the direction of the voice that scared me and saw a tall dark figure. I immediately stood up and squinted my eyes so I could see. My vision was apparently failing me.

"Who are you?" I asked in a deadly tone. The figure chuckled and stepped out to where I could see who it was. That JERK! I'm going to kill him for scaring me like that!

"Well geez Bells, that's a lovely way in introducing your boyfriend," Jacob said in a sarcastic tone giving me his grin. I growled at him, and he chuckled before holding up his hands in surrender.

"I am just joking Bells,"

"Don't EVER scare me like that again!" I scolded him as I poked his chest. He rubbed the spot where I poked him and flinched.

"Okay, sorry. I thought you would have been able to see me through the dark. Werewolves usually have terrific vision. Both day and night,"

"Well, for some reason I couldn't hear you or smell you," I said as I walked back over to my humming computer. I had two messages. I went ahead and checked the first one.

**_Hey Bella,_**

**_I was just wandering how things have been up there. You haven't talked to me since you left from Florida. How are you and Jacob? Are you dating him? Are you dating anyone? I would have wished Ed- oh never mind that. There are ne neighbors that have just moved right beside us. And they have a very handsome son. He's you age darling. Very nice, talented, and has a big heart. Maybe you should meet him sometime. I know you would love him. I love you. E-mail back._**

**_Renee_**

A growl responded right behind me and I looked up to see Jacob glaring at the message on the screen. I chuckled at him. His eyes moved down to look at me and when he saw the smile on my face he growled again, and scowled at me.

"Well, maybe I should see this new kid. He sounds nice, maybe I should set a time here soon-" Jacob stopped me with a death glare and started talking.

"You are NOT going to see some bozo all the way down to Florida just to hook up with him after you HAVE an imprint!" he scolded me as he crossed his arms. I glared back at him.

"Maybe I should just do it to make you mad. Better yet to make a scene. I think I will do it. It sounds fun," I laughed as the idea popped into my head with the mysterious boy and a jealous Jacob. His growl deepened and got a little bit louder.

"You aren't leaving my sight then,"

"We'll see when I get a date with him. We're going to go out to eat dinner, watch a movie, hold hands and have a first-"

"STOP!" he sneered in a low voice. The look he wa giving me shut me up immediately. I stood up to look at him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"But trust me it won't happen because he is NOT who I want. He won't be the one to love me forever," I said with a smile. I felt Jacob relax at my words and his face softened.

"Who would that someone be? The bloodsucker?" he asked with a growl. I slapped his chest.

"It sure as HELL won't be him! Fine you can act like that. I'll go and find Quil, and see if he is free," I said as I walked slowly to the window. Yet another growl sounded and he was immediately in my face.

"No way!" he said. I just laughed at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, the one I want to be with is......you. Starts with a J, ends with a b." I said with a smile. He gave me his grin and I immediately turned around back to my computer and opened up the second message. Unknown message. Hmm.

**We know about you, and your friends from LaPush. And trust me we're coming.**

What the!?!?

"Bella what' wrong?" Jacob asked as I heard his foot steps come toward me. I immediately exited out of the e-mail and quickly shut it off. I turned in my seat just in time.

"Oh nothing. One of my old friends were telling me about her boyfriend. Nothing bad," I said with a convincing grin. Please go with it! Please go with it! He gave me a "I know your lying and I am going to find out sooner or later" look.

"Okay. Bella I came early because Sam wanted us to start our patrol early," Jacob explained. I stood up and looked at him curiously.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"Well there have been some faint vampire trails and we are wanting to keep a closer look out. Each patrol is longer and starts earlier. He needs us in about five minutes," he explained. I nodded.

"So....are you going to tell me what that message said?" he asked as he brought my face up to his and gave me an persuading kiss. I happily returned it.

"Nope," I whispered against his lips as I shoved him on the bed.

**Well I know this is a very short chapter but i am going update more tomorrow. Trust me they do't do anythng bad toward the end of this. *rolls eyes* Anyways i hoe yo have liked my stories so far. I am ver happy that youguys get the chance in yourtime to readand review it. You guys are just AWESOME! REad on! Thenext update WILL be 2morrow! So cross your fingers :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so GLAD that you guys added and reviewed my story! I got reviews so FAST! So what you guys r telling me is that you LOVE THIS!?!? HE HE! Here is the nextupdate. Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

**Chapter 16:Truth**

**Bella's POV**

"Mmm....Bella....we...need to....go," Jacob whispered against my lips. I just growled at him to shut up. I didn't want him to ruin this moment. He responded with his own growl and kissed me a little bit rougher, deepening the kiss.

His hands roamed down my neck and followed all the way down to my hips before traveling a bit lower to the pockets of my jeans. I felt his hands slide into the pockets at my butt and rest there. My hands traveled up and down his chest and our breathing became heavier. I pulled away and kissed down his neck and to his chest.

"Bella...Sam is going to be mad if we aren't there to patrol,"he whispered again. I lifted myelf up; Jacob's hands still in my pockets. I growled in annoyance.

"Fine, you just have to keep mentioning it," I said as I jumped off of the bed. I completely forgot that his hands were in my pockets and he came right behind me and we tumbled to the floor with a low 'thud.' I let out a small laugh and noticed him above me. He gave me a quick kiss before pouncing up and reaching out to pick me up. I listened to make sure that Charlie was still into his game, and was pleased to hear that the volume was loud. Jacob and I jumped out of the window, and landed on the ground with a small noise, and quickly ran to the trees hand in hand.

"Jacob, do you have an extra rubber band?" I asked, when I saw him take it out of his hair. He quickly handed it to me and I flitted behind a tree and took off my clothes, tying it around my leg before thinking about wolves. I felt myself morph and was please when I heard Jacob's, and Sam's voice.

_Sam-Jacob, Bella thoughts to yourself please._

_Jacob-Sorry Sam. Bella was about to make us late._

_Bella-HEY! Don't blame it on me! You weren't planning on stopping anytime soon so you don't have any room to talk!_

_Jacob-Hey but I did get us to stop didn't I?_

_Sam-ENOUGH! We have a scent that needs to be followed. Meet me in the clearing._

_Both-'Kay Sam_

Jake and I ran side by side and watched through Sam's eyes to where he was at. Sure enough when we arrived, Sam was sitting on his haunches and waiting for us.

_Sam-About time._

_Jacob-Where is the scent Sam?_

_Sam-It was close to the boarder of our people. Also another one was by Bella's house._

Right when he said this I remembered what the e-mail said. When I was about to start up that memory I immediately blocked it out knowing that they would know.

_Jacob-Bella what was that?_

_Sam-I would like to know the same thing._

_Bella-It was nothing._

_Jacob-Bella you better tell us!_

_Bella-Jacob it wasn't anything you guys have to worry about!_

_Sam-It is if it involves our PEOPLE getting hurt!!_

_Jacob-Bella._

_Bella-You guys! I don't even really know! It was just a stupid e-mail that was sent to me! Nothing bad that would involve anyone getting killed or hurt!_

Just when I said that something blew up. We all jumped and looked at the direction.

_Sam-Jacob howl for the others! We need back up now! Bella we WILL continue this but right now we have other problems._

Jacob howled and I ran right behind Sam towards the fire. When we were close enough I noticed it was in Forks.

_Jared-Sam we're all here! Meet you there!_

_Jacob-What the hell happened!?_

_Sam-We don't know. We will see when we get closer. Wait a minute._

A vey strong sickly stinch hit our noses and we cringed. Vampire. Or VAMPIRES.

_Sam-We need you guys NOW!_

_All-We're coming Sam!_

_Sam-Bella you follow me._

_Bella-'Kay Sam._

He led us to the opening where the fire was started at. The cafe' had been the one to blow up! As we examined the scene we growled when we heard laughing, and the smell became stronger. They must have hear us because the charged at us.

_Sam-Bella get ready! NOW!_

We lunged and collided with both of them. The one I collided with grabbed a hold of my neck and slammed me back down to the ground. I snarled and ponced right back up to hit him in the face with my paw. It sounded like scraping metal. He screeched in pain and his eye became pure midnight black before baring his teeth at me and hissing. I growled right back at him, and bit down hard on his arm and ripped it off of his body causing him to scream and knock me back about 50 feet from where I was and colliding with a tree. I yelped as I heard some bones break. The vampire charged after me when I saw something white flash through the air and collide with the other vampire.

_Jacob-BELLA!!!_

_Bella-Jacob I'm fine! Help Sam!_

I got back up on all fours and dashed to the fight with the two vampires. The Cullens were here! I noticed it was Edward that had attacked him. He moved around ripping the vampire limb from limb like a lightning bolt. I could barely even see him. When I saw the vampire grab Edward and throw him back clear about 100 feet I immediately used that distraction as a chance. I jumped right after the vampire and knocked us both down a hill. We both snarled andbit at each other. Without even realizing where we were. I noticed the vampire was missing an arm and part of his leg. I bit right in the crease of his neck and broke it. The vampire screamed before I finished him off. I didn't know I was about to pass out when I heard Edward.

"BELLA!" he screamed in my face.

_Jacob-SAM!!!_

_Sam-ON IT!!_

The last thing I saw was a fire being lit and Jacob's face right in front of my wolf form.

**Well here it is! It might be short but it had a lot of action in it. Ihope you liked it. It took me a while to come up with something but I managed. R&R! What did you think?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry 4 tha wait. I'm happy with the reviews ive gotten. Im gad you guys likemy story so far. Here is the nxt chaptr.**

**Chapter 17**

**Bella's POV**

"Sam how is she?" a voice asked worriedly.

"I don't know."

"She'll be fine 't worry." Jacob. I felt myself slowly come to consciousness.

"Jacob?" I croaked. I let out a strangled cough and winced in pain. I opened my eyes and saw Jacob lookin at me. His eyes were red, and he had a worried face on.

"Oh Bella! Thank god you're awake!" he said frantically.

"What happened?" I asked. the images finally hit me. Vampires. Attack. Jacob. Edward. Ribs broken. Black out. I winced at the memories.

"The Cullens are back?" I asked. I slowly sat up, but Jacob tried to make me lay back down but I ignored him. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in a room. It looked like a guest room. Maybe Emily's house.

"The Cullens are back Bella. Edward killed off that vampire that tried to kill you and we all got the others. The buildings are being put out from the fires, and we disposed of the bloodsucker bodies. Then we immediately got you home. You had me so scared Bella. The guys kept hitting me in the back of the head because I wouldn't stop fussing." he chuckled. I smiled at him. I loved Jacob so much. And surprisingly now, its more than I have ever loved anyone. Jacob was my everything. My sun. My friend. My boyfriend. And my air. He was the reason I live right now. I knew there I was madly in love with Jacob.

"Come here." I said to Jacob. He raised an eyebrow but bent down lower. I reached up and grabbed a hold of his shirt and yanked him down to my level and whispered "I love you." before giving him a passionate kiss. A clearing of the throat broke us apart.

"Well, its nice to know you're awake Bella." A voice came from the door. I pulled away from Jacob, breathing sort of heavily and saw Sam standing there. Jacob was breathing funny to, and Sam just rolled his eyes and came in, giving me a small hug.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"Just two broken ribs. But that should be healed by tomorrow." Sam said with a smile.

"Thank gosh. I hate being in bed all day long."

"I'm g;ad you're up Bella. We have a major discussion that needs to be held. And you still will tell us about what that memory was." Sam said as he walked to the door.

"Alright." I answere.

"Are you hungry?" Right when he said hungry, my stomach growled. He laughed and said he would be back in a minute. I looked at Jacob and he had a far away look on his face. I reached my hand out and touched his face. His eyes locked on mine.

"What are you so focused on?" I asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Tell me."

"No, its nothing imortant." he answered. He looked away from me. I frowned.

"Tell me Jacob." I said, my anger starting to rise. He shook his head no again.

"Dammit Jake! Tell me! NOW!" I yelled. I felt my body convulsing with anger. Jacob looked down at me worriedly and touched my face. I stopped shaking.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'm fine, and your fine. That's all that matters. Its nothing big." he said. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt and practically drug him onto my bed. My face was an inch away from his. Our noses touching. He kept looking both into my eyes and onto my lips.

"Tell me. Or else." I demanded.

"Or else what?" he challenged. I kissed him, and pulled away too quick for him to kiss back. He glared at me.

"Or else I will start teasing you." I said with a smile.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. I kissed him again, and let him kiss back for a minute before pulling away again.

"Fine, ifyou don't tell me I won't kiss you like this again," I said.

"Like what again?" he asked.

"This." I kissed him rougher this time. I tangled my hands in his hair and his hands caught on my face. I licked his bottom lip and he trembled in pleasure and moaned. I pulled away with a smile. He growled at me.

"That wasn't fair." he said.

"Tell me what it is then." I said.

"Bella, seriously its nothing important. Stop worrying." he said as he stood up.

"Jacob why won't you tell me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Because I know you won't care." he shrugged. I growled at him.

"Dammit Jake!" I yelled. "Just fucking tell me!" I yelled evn louder. My body was convulsing badly and my vision got clouded. I felt myself start to lose it.

"Sam!" Jacob yelled. Sam ran into the room and saw me trembling with anger. He came up to me, and tried tocalm me down. I closed my eyes and thought of Charlie. I got to the point where my hands were the only things shaking.

"Jacob just say you don't she is just going to get angrier, and morph." Sam said as he walked out of the room again. Jacob sighed.

"Bella I'm just worried." he said sadly.

"About what Jake?" I asked him. He put his head in his hands.

"The Cullens are back." he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Edward is to." he continued.

"What are you going with this Jacob?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well your not going to...leave me....for him...ar...are you?" he asked, his voice slightly trembling in fear.

"Hell no Jacob! I love you so much you couldn't even imagine!" I said, my voice full of sincerity. Jacob looked up at me,and I saw a smile slowly creep onto his face.

"So you won't leave me?" he asked.

"Never." I happily said.

"Good."

**Next chapter will prob be better than this one. I hope you liked it a little bit. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

"Dang it Jake!" I yelled.

"What did I do this time?"he asked. He was smiling at me with a butt load of food in his mouth. I had to admit he looked cute because the food was making his cheeks stick out.

"That was my food you know?" I asked. He grinned and swallowed the rest of the food. Sam said I could start walking again if I wanted to but Jacob didn't let me. He said I would heal faster, and I wouldn't trip in a bed, so he just thought it was safer.

"Can I have the other sandwhich then?"I asked, as I sat up from the bed, and rested my barefeet on the ground. Jacob glanced at me, and then at the sandwhich.

"C'mon Jake! It doesn't take rocket science to answer a question!" I whined. The next thing I saw was a flash dash in and out of the room, and the sandwhich was out of Jaob's hands.

"Quil!" Jacob yelled, and I watched as he raced out the door. I laughed. I heard banging, screaming, and running all over the house. And then Jacob kiked Quil into my room. Quil had his hands up in surrender, but also a sandwhich in his hand. His hair was falling out of his ponytail, there was cuts in his shirt, and his face had dirt on it. I laughed at him. But my sandwhich was not a whole anymore, half of it was gone. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Quil, you can have it," I smiled. Quil hooted and ate the rest of it. Jacob smacked the back of his head. Maybe I could make my own sandwhich. I used the wall for help, and stood up. Jacob stopped glaring at Quil and looked at me. Quil stopped eating and also did the same. I slowly walked over to them, and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're walking? How do you feel?" Jacob asked.

"Perfect," I said with a smile.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed," Jacob pointed out.

"Like I will follow your dumb I don't feel any pain in my ribs anymore, I think I am healed now," I answered. I noticed then that Quil was no longer in the room.

"Dumb rule?" Jacob asked as he raised his eyebrows. I walked close enough to him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes dumb rule. I don't need my boyfriend telling me what to do,"I said with a smile. I kissed him once.

"Maybe the boyfriend is just being protective over his girlfriend," he whispered. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Maybe just overprotective," I said as I slowly backed him up ino a wall. Jacob's breath caught and it became heavier.

"The boyfriend thinks you should probably go lay back down or else he is going to lose it," Jacob smiled.

"That's what I want," I kissed his neck, and worked my away up to his lips. His arms wrapped around me. One hand tangle in my hair every now and then and then roamed down my back, while the other was stuck in the back of my jean pockets. The kiss got even more passionate, and Jacob was walking me forward. I felt the bed behind me, and I slowly laid us down. I pulled away for a breath, and Jacob kissed down my neck, and his hand traveled a little up the stomach of my shirt. I brought his lips back to mine, and kissed him rougher. He rolled so he was on bottom. I let my ands roam up and down his bare chest.

"Jacob we need you...Holy crap!" a voice startle us. We both looked towards the door and saw Embry standing there. His face was red, and he had an embarassed smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes Embry!Probably the worst timing to come in! Unless of you like seeing us making out! Now leave!"Jacob yelled at Embry as he brought my face to his again. I let him kiss me once, and then I sat up. Jacob growled in frustration.

"Sorry Jacob but we need you," Embry said.

"Can't it wait?" Jacob asked.

"No." Embry said. Something was wrong, and I didn't like the sound of it.

"We found out about something. And it was something you were needed to in the kitchen, I'll show you," Embry said. He had something in his hands. Paper. Paper of what?

I moved so Jacob coul get up.

"Be right back," he grumbled, and followed Embryout the door. With as good as my hearing was, I still couldn't hear their conversation. I waited for a whole fifteen minutes until Jacob finally came in and closed the door behind him. He had the same paper Embry had in his hands. When he looked at me, it seemed like it was disappointment. He sat down on th bed beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" he asked. I was about to ask him what he meant until he plopped the papers right in front of me. I looked up at him and he was glaring. I looked at the papers and they were of tha e-mail I had gotten from. Before the vampire attack. Oh shit!

"Jake I didn't-"he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear any excuses. I want to know why you didn't tell us. Bella, during that vampire attack you got hurt, and some of the Fork's people either got hurt also or got killed. We found out one of our LaPush friends was in Forks when it happened. And he ended up with a broken arm, a broken leg,5 broken ribs, and was bitten. But Quil saved him. He sucked it out of him. Almost putting Quil's life in danger to. Why did you have to keep it hidden Bella. People got hurt. If you would have told us earlier we would have figured it out." Jacob said.

"Jake, you would have never even been sure! You wouldn't have known that we were going to get attacked!" I defended.

"But whoever it is knows you, your family,AND the pack! This is putting our tribe in danger Bella! Do you not get that! You have to help keep our people alive!" Jacob said.

"I'm not from LaPush Jacob! I'm from Forks! Get that right!" I said. Jacob looked at me in shock.

"But they are a part of you. Just like the Fork's people. If you would have told us we could have had a chance and kept people from getting injured and or killed," Jacob said. I looked at him.

"But you old have never been sure as to whether or not they were coming. You wouldn't have had any idea when," I explained. He sighed, and put his head in his hands.

"I don't want to argue with you Bells. That's the last thing I want to ever do. Apart from hurting you. Sam wants to talk to the rest of the Pack about this," Jacob said. I reached out to him and brought his hands away from his face, and held onto his hands. He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean to make anyone to get killed or anything! Its just horrible to hear something like that! I kept it from you guys because I didn't want you guys to be worried. But instead people got harmed," I said as I shook my head in disappointment.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you for one sencond even think that this is your fault that they got killed. Its the bloodsuckers fault for even existing. For even making us what we are," Jacob said.

We talked about it until there was nothing more to say. We both apologized for yelling at each other, and when we found out that Sam needed us for a meeting we left the room, and gathered around at the LaPush beach, where there was a bonfire going on. My ribs were finally healed, but I was starving. Jake and I walked hand in hand down towards LaPush beach where there was a lot of teasing going. I walked beside Jacob and leaned against him. He kissed the top of my head and I heard wolf calls. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yo!Jacob!We're playing football! You should be on our team!" Jared yelled.

"What's the teams?" he asked.

"My team would be me, Paul, and maybe you. Then there is Embry,Quil, and Seth," Jared resonded. Jacob looked down at me with pleading eyes.

"On one condition?" I said.

"Anything?" he asked. I kissed him really hard, enough that would have made the world stop. And enough that probably lasted for about 5 minutes. When I pulled away Jacob and I were breathing really hard. I looked into his eyes, and they were pitch black, full of need. I laughed at him.

"Go," I whispered into his ear. He trembled.

"I don't think I want to now," he said with a goofy smile. I laughed at him again, and shoved him towards them. I laughed as he playfully tackled Quil to the sand.

"Keep having fun, while you can." was the next thing I heard. My head flashed in the direction I heard it from, and a breeze followed, I trembled in fear.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Bella's POV**

I had a feeling like things weren't going to last for very long. Jacob and them all played football for a little while until Sam finally called the meeting.

"Bella, we have a few things we need to talk to you about," he said. Everyone grew silent and I stiffened. Jacob tightened his arms around me and leaned down to kiss my neck.

"That e-mail you got, do you know the person?" he asked.

"No," I answered. Sam looked like he didn't believe me.

"Bella we need you to tell us," Sam said.

"Sam I don't know okay! All I know was I got that message from an unknown person. I don't know how they got my e-mail but they did. Jacob was with me when I acted funny," I said.

"She did have a scared face on for the briefest moment,"Jacob said. Sam looked like he was thinking hard on something.

"Sam I think one thing that could help us find out anything is if I go talk to the Cullens," I said. Everyone froze. Jacob growled and Sam did to.

"You're not going. If you want to go talk to them you will have them come here by the boarder line so we can all talk," Sam said.

"Please Sam its just to ask Alice if she has seen any visions. I could have her keep an eye out on my mother's side. Maybe that's a reason. I doubt it but it could work," I shrugged. Sam looked at Jacob over my shoulder and nodded. Jacob sighed, and felt his body start to tremble. I let my hand reach up and touch his cheek to calm him down. He was calm immediately.

"Fine, but you have til' tomorrow," Sam said, and he set out who was going to be on patrol. I sighed, and Jacob walked us to the truck.

"Bella are you sure you need to do this? Now that you're a werewolf you wouldn't be able to stand their smell nor would they be able to stand yours," he said as we got in the truck. Jake started it and he drove to my house.

"Jacob I understand that, but if I don't I'm afraid something else is going to happen. Jake when you went to play football after leaving me, I heard a vocie say 'enjoy yourself while you can' or something like that. This may be hard to believe but its true. And I just think if I don't talk to the Cullens than I will regret it later on," I explained. Jacob pulled up to my house and Charlie's police vehicle still wasn't here. We sat in the truck for a moment before Jacob turned to look at me.

"I'm going with you," he announced. My eyes got huge. Okay, why did he just say that? He HATES the Cullens! There is no way this is MY Jake talking. I looked at him to make sure he wasn't just joking. His eyes were nothing but serious.

"But you hate the Cullens Jake," I said.

"I know but I'm not going to let my girl be in the same house, in the same room as her ex. I mean I have to prove to him you're mine, and also I don't trust you being alone. Knowing you for all these years, it doesn't hurt to make precautions," he laughed, and I glared.

"Fine," I said, and mumbled how stupid male werewolves could be. Jacob laughed harder.

"You know I'm just messing with you on the last part right Bells?" he asked.

"Whatever," I grumbled. Jacob grew silent and then out of nowhere the passenger side door was open and Jacob had me in his arms and was kissing me. Can't this boy ever think? I pulled away from him.

"Now what makes you think I would allow you to kiss me after you just insulted me?" I asked. I tried to make a straight face but failed, and just laughed.

"I have every right to kiss my girl," he teased. I jumped out of his arms and ran to the door. Apparently it was unlocked. I slammed the door in Jacob's face just as he tried to get in, and when I turned around I ran into a rock hard chest, and arms wrapped around me. I nearly screamed.

"You forget how fast werewolves are, and that your window is easy to get into," Jacob chuckled. I laughed and decided to make us dinner. Later on about fifteen minutes later Charlie came home and we all ate at the table. Later on after laughing Charlie went to the living room to watch a game, and Jake and I stayed in the kitchen to talk.

"But seriously Bells I am going to go with you," he said, as he took a sip of his Coke.

I sighed. "Fine, but please don't make any fights," I begged. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"Now why would I ever think to do that?" he asked. I laughed at him. Jacob stayed for about thirty more minutes until he heard a low howl call meaning he had patrol next. I walked him outside and to the woods line. Jacob turned around and smiled.

"I love you Bells," he said as he brought me in for a hug.

"Love you to Jake," I let go of him, and with that he started to turn around and walk deeper in the woods. I didn't even get a kiss!

"Hey!" I yelled at him. I saw him turn around and grinned. He was in my face in a flash.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Don't I get something?" I asked. Jacob acted like he was thinking but I growled at him and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. He deepened the kiss and let his tongue dance around with mine. Our kiss turned into a hot make out session and grew heavier. I breathing acting as one, and our lips moving in synchronization. I heard an irritated growl from behind us, and I chuckled low when I heard Jacob growl right back at them. Jacob tried to kiss me longer but I heard the growl again and this time it was an order growl. Jacob pulled away finally and kissed me one last time before turning around and meeting the wolf.

"Damn Sam, you always have to ruin my fun. I don't keep you from you and Emily making out, so why stop me?" I laughed, the wolf growled at him, and I heard Jacob curse under his breath, clothes ripped and two wolves running around in the woods. I could just picture their mental argument going on. I laughed and went back inside, said goodnight to Charlie, took a bath, set my alarm for 6 so I could take my shift, took a shower and went to bed. Today was a long day.

**Okay this chapter was sort of pointless but ohwell. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the stupid alarm going off. I groaned, and with my eyes still closed slammed my hand down on the alarm. Thats when i heard it break. Shit! I groaned in anger again, and cursed into the pillow. I slowly opened my eyes and the next thing I saw probably would have made me scream if I didn't know who it was. There was Jacob standing there with a stupid grin watching me.

"Time to get up. You have patrolling to do with me," he wiggled his eyebrows and I shoved my head in the pillow.

"Go away," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Your choice," he challenged. I felt the bed sink a little and felt his hot breath right by my ear.

"Wake up," he whispered, making shivers run through my spine. Then I felt his tongue lick my earlobe and I almost screeched. I jumped, literally almost out of my skin at the contact, and ended up falling out of bed. Jacob was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. I just got up and glared at him.

"That was...that...that was the fun..funniest....th-....thing...I've...ev-...ever....seen you do!" he laughed again wheezing each time. I let a growl escape and then that was when reality hit me. Charlie!

"Jacob! What about Charlie!?" I practically screamed. Jacob stopped laughing and looked at me to answer.

"He left early. At like 5, he left because there was a robbery and a fire," he answered. I rubbed my eyes and let them adjust to the everything. It was 6:10, and Jake and I were supposed to patrol. Wait a minute.

"Jake didn't you already patrol with Sam last night?" I asked curiously as I grabbed some clothes from my dresser.

"No, but I knew he was referring to me when I heard his howl," he answered shrugging his shoulders, as he watched me.

"What did he need?" I asked as I sat down on the bed with clothes in my hand. Jacob sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Oh it was just what he thought about that meeting last night. His ideas," he answered. I could tell Jacob didn't want to talk about it anymore and so I offered him some breakfast before patrol.

"Bella, we have to relieve Quil and Jared. We don't have time to eat. Come on," he said. We walked outside. It was dark outside but we could see perfectly. Jake and I walked side by side and I held onto my clothes. I didn't care about the pair I had on, so I changed with them on, and had Jacob tie the other clothes on my leg. I licked his face as a thank you and he made a nasty face. I laughed and took off running away before he could catch me.

_oh so you think that was funny huh?-Jacob_

_Definitely-Bella_

_Well you just wait-Jacob_

_For what? There is nothing to be scared about with you-Bella_

Jacob met me in a field and gave me a playful grin.

_What was that about not being scared of me-Jacob_

I started going in a circle hunched down in a playful stance, while he fell into movement with me.

_Bring it Jakey-Wakey -Bella_

Then the next thing I knew he had me pinned to the ground and was grinning triumphantly.

_What was that?-Jacob_

_Oh can it-Bella_

I kicked him off of me and then that was when I smelt it. Vampire. Jacob was alert and then out of nowhere Edward stepped out of the trees.

_What do you want bloodsucker?-Jacob_

"I just wanted to talk to you guys about a vision that Alice had. She sent me to warn you," Edward said as he stepped closer to us. Jake and I both let out a growl to tell him to back off.

_Well go on-Jacob_

"Alice, said that she would actually want to talk to Bella. If that's ok?" Edward asked.

_Jake? I need to go with them. It might be important-Bella_

_I don't know Bells, I don't trust them-Jacob_

_But you don't know them like I do. Trust me I will be fine, and if they try anything you know I can take care of myself now-Bella_

_Fine, but I'm staying close to you-Jacob_

_Always so stubborn-Bella_

**Ok. i am so sorry about not updating. I know this is a very short chapter but i did add some Edward in this, even though i didnt want to lol. Anyways sorry it was long, but i hope it was okay for right now. I'll update more**


	21. Chapter 21

**I thought maybe since, I haven't updated in a while that I would probably have another POV instead of Bella's. Tell me what you think. And if I should continue. Sorry about the late updates, holidays are crazy and going back and fourth from your mom and dads house isn't easy when only 1 has internet. So sorry. R&R :)**

**Chapter 21**

**Alice's POV**

"Carlisle!" I screamed, I had just had another vision, and I knew that Jasper knew, he was tense all around.

"What did you see?" he asked me, I was about to answer when Carlisle came in. I looked at him with worried eyes, and I knew right there he knew what the vision was about. He shook his head in utter disbelief.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked him, his gaze went from my face to Esme's and he sighed.

"The Volturi," he said, his voice slightly tight.

"But why would they want to come here? We didn't do anything against their rules," Esme questioned.

"They aren't worried about any rules. Alice do you remember what Aro wanted?" Edward's voice automatically came from the stairs. I looked up at him and his face was etched in disgust, worry, pain, sorrow, and a lost love.

_Bella. But what are we going to do Edward? She isn't werewolf?_ His eyes looked at mine for the longest moment, and he looked completely worried.

"Am I the only one who is about to go insane here? Its not fair you two are sharing a quiet conversation that has to involve something about my little sister," Emmett complained. Rose smacked him on the side of the head and told him to shut it. He complained and folded his huge arms, waiting for our 'quiet conversation' to end.

"What is it Edward?" Esme asked him. He looked at her and then his glance went to Carlisle. He sighed.

"When Alice came and got me from Italy, they kept a conversation going on with us. Aro was constantly asking me how the family was, how Carlisle was and stuff like that. When he saw Alice his eyes flashed with happiness, he was continuously wanting to see what she has seen previously. I told him "no." He walked up to Alice, and I tried to get him away from her. Jane decided it was right to cut in, but Aro got frustrated with her and told her to stop. Alice let him grab her hand and he then found out something. Everything that had happened in the past," Edward seemed to flinch in pain when he said "past."

"What did he find out Edward!?" Esme asked, her voice terrified right now. I knew how much she loved her family.

"About Bella and I, everything that had happened before, when Alice had all those visions, he saw every single one. He was excited. He asked "So Edward has a new mate? A human? Why hasn't she tempted you yet?" Alice had answered for him, because I just refused to answer." he looked at me so I could continue.

"Well I said to Aro that, she was a human," he responded with a excited laugh. "What's her name?" I glanced at Edward and he begged me not to say anything with his eyes. I knew if I didn't answer then something would have happened to Edward. SO I told him," I sighed. Esme gasped.

"Oh my gosh!"

"When are you going to change her?" He asked us. I looked at him with terrified eyes then. There was no way we were going to do that to her. He looked between Edward and I with a disappointed look, then laughed again. He said "She is human you know. She knows about you guys doesn't she?" We nodded. "Then she knows too much. If you don't change her, there will be problems and arrangements that can be made. If you don't change her in a few months and don't bring her with you as a vampire, then we will take our job and come down there. I don't want to do that to you your family, especially to dear Carlisle. If you come back with Bella as a newborn then we will let things remain the same, and let you live in peace.

"But if you don't return with her within those months given then we will come and visit you. And changer her ourselves. I know you guys wouldn't want that," Edward went on almost attack, but I held him back. "You guys are free to go, but remember what I said," Aro said, and then he dismissed us. We left Volturi and now here we are," I finished with a sigh. Everyone was completely silent.

"Problem is, Bella isn't human, she's a werewolf now," Emmett stated. We all knew this, we just didn't know what we were going to do.

"Carlisle what are we going to do?" Edward asked him. Carlisle shook his head and dashed into his office. We knew he was jsut going to think about it himself.

"What exactly happened in your vision Alice?" Emmett asked. I looked at him and answered.

"Well, at first it was just an open part in the woods, but it seemed as if there was a reason as to why my vision brought me here. I knew something was wrong then. At first I thought it had something to do with the newborn attack and maybe they had came again. But then they came into view, they didn't seem happy but before I could see what was about to happen in the vision. It ended." I was annoyed at the end.

"But the problem all goes back to Bella being a werewolf now. What can we do about that? We all know they hate werewolves?" Rosalie automatically cut in.

"We don't know," I sighed. Esme had left and was trying to help Carlisle think of something. Then Emmett boomed.

"I say we kick some Volturi butt! If they come here we can beat the crap out of them until they go running back home to their kingdom!" we all couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Shut up you bear!" I teased. I know now was not the time to tease, but we had to enlighten the mood some. Emmett started to advance towards me and I grinned evilly at him. I was about to jump on him, but they I was hit by another vision. This one was strong and had me stumbling a little.

"Alice? Are you okay?" that was Jasper, I knew he was scared. But I couldn't answer him at the moment.

The vision started, but it was just glimpses. Victoria. Newborns. Volturi. Attack. Edward and Victoria fighting. Volturi jumping into the fight. Someone getting hurt. And the Volturi's plan.

"Alice!? What did you see!?" I glanced at Jasper when it was all over and he was freaking out. Edward stood in the corner, his eyes as wide as saucers. Emmett stood in front of him trying to get his attention. I reached up and cupped Jasper's face in my hand.

"We need a meeting. Now. Edward get Bella," was all I said. Jasper glanced at Edward and gave him a tight nod.

"Does the Pack need to come to?" he asked.

"I don't think they would want to. But they would eventually want to come and talk to us, by the treaty line, and they might even be guarding the woods outside of our house to make sure she is safe. Just get Bella, and if Jacob wants to come, let him. The Pack needs to know about this, and they are the main two who understand this stuff out of all of them," I explained.

"What's going on!?" Emmett burst. I looked at him.

"You know about the Volturi already. I just had a vision about the newborns again, and apparently the Volturi decided to get involved with it. Its not going to be good right now," I explained. He just nodded. Then I was hit by another vision.

_'I was running in the direction Esme had just left in, and found myself by the Pack. We joined at their sides in a line, and waited for them to come. They came with graceful movements, but looked at deadly as ever. The wolves growled and hissed at them. We knew they couldn't stand the smell of vampires, but they had gotten semi used to our scent. But the smell of vampires that drank human blood probably repulsed them even more. The Cullens got in a defensize stance._

_"Ah, Carlisle don't be like that. I just want to talk about some things," Aro said as he gestured to the huge wolves. The Volturi's eyes widened at how big they were._

_"Aro, my family and I have done nothing wrong against your rules," Carlisle stated._

_"That explains why you have sided with werewoles to kill us! The Children of the Moon!" Cauis hissed._

_"Actually they are just shape-shifters. They aren't Children of the Moon. Their Pack had chosen what they wanted to be, they could have chosen any animal they wanted to be in the beginning, but their descendants chose wolves. They are just shape-shifters, but are wolves. Besides we don't intend on a fight." Carlisle explained calmly. Aro changed the subject, to what we didn't want to talk about._

_"So where's your little pet, Bella?" Aro asked. We all glanced at each other worriedly and soon enough one of the wolves stepped out. Their eyes widened._

_"This is Bella!?" one of the men of the Volturi screeched. _

_And then chaos broke out._

I gasped in pure utter shock, and glanced at my family with wide eyes.

"Go get Bella. EDWARD NOW!" he was about to say something but I yelled at him to go, and he vanished out the door in search for Bella.

"Set up a place for a meeting. This is serious," I said my voice strained. Jasper looked at me yet again with worried eyes, I knew my outburst had freaked him out even more.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stress you out. But when Edward gets back, I will explain what my vision was of, to everyone," he nodded and I kissed him, while giving him a small smile. We called Carlisle and Esme down into the living room, and waited for Edward to return with Bella.

This day has been a wreck.

**So what did you think? Should I keep going on chapter 22? R&R Was it okay? I made it longer. I hope it was long enough for you guys. And i'm sorry i havent updated in a while.**


	22. Chapter 22

Well I really appreciate all of the reviews I got. I love it that you guys love my story. You guys make me smile at every single review. So here is your reward for reviewing. And if you review quicker and faster the faster I will have another chapter up. But it can only either be updated later on tonight or sometime tomorrow. But remember I won't be on this whole week or weekend. So it will be a while to update, and I'm sorry its like that. I wish my dad had internet at his house. Anyways enjoy and Review!

Chapter 22:Meeting

(Bella's POV)

Jake and I ran behind Edward, but he seemed strangely quiet. It was a little weird.

_Jake what do you think it is that he needs to talk to us about?_

_I don't know. Hey, bloodsucker!_

Edward froze in an opening and we slowed down to a stop.

"What? We don't have time to talk you know. You guys will find out sooner or later. And I'm pretty sure Bella needs to talk to Alice about something too right?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Well then you guys will find out soon. That is when you can have your chance to talk to her. Now come on," Edward said and spun around and took off running towards his house. Jake and I stared at each other for a minute.

Bella-Jake, maybe you should call for the others. If its that important than the way his voice sounds than I think Sam will want to be here. Besides I know Sam will want to talk to them. Howl for Sam, and I will get the Cullens talking for a minute and explain to me what it is that Alice has seen. Then we I have the information I will have them meet up with us at the boarder line, that's where Sam will be in his human form and talk to them.

_Jacob-Bella I will howl and we BOTH are going in there. I know what you just said was a good idea and all, but I'm not leaving your side. And you're just gonna have to deal with that._

_Bella-But Jake!_

_Jake-No, Bella. Listen to me. I will NOT leave your side. I will howl for Sam, and wait for the others to come up to. I will explain to them what we are doing and have them follow us towards the woods of the Cullens house. They will guard us, and then we will meet the Cullens at the boarder line._

_Bella-Fine. Howl._

Jacob-Gladly

Jacob sat down on his haunches and leaned his head up to let a piercing howl into the sky. I had to admit he look beautiful when he did that. I heard Jake mentally laugh. And cursed myself for forgetting that we had a linked mind. Damn pack mind.

Jacob-Its all right hon. I don't mind. But from girls I'm used to being called hot not beautiful.

_Bella-Oh shut up Jake._

_Jacob-Sorry can't do that_

_Sam-What is it Jake?_

_Paul-Yo!_

_Quil-What's up?_

_Embry- I'm here_

_Jared-What you need?_

_Seth-Sweet time for work!_

_Leah-Shut up kid!_

_Seth-Leah you ruin everything so leave me alone. Some of us actually ENJOY being a wolf. So shut up, I don't want to hear it._

_Leah-And who says you can boss me around?_

_Sam-ENOUGH! We have business to attend to. Jake tell me._

_Jacob ran through everything that just happened from Edward, and ended it when he howled._

_Quil-I'm really getting tired of this stupid Imprintee stuff. It's SO annoying!_

_Paul-Definitely. Why don't you guys just grow up!?_

_Bella-You better shut the hell up Paul, before I make you!_

_Paul-Bring it sister. I'm not scared of you._

_Jacob-You touch her and you die._

_Paul-I'm not scared of you either!_

_Jacob-Honestly how many times do I have to wrestle you and kick your ass before you finally realized I'm TOUGHER than you!?_

_Paul-You aren't tougher than me. You think you are just because your second in command._

_Jacob-SHUT UP!! And let Sam speak you fucking idiot!_

Everyone winced at his command and everyone sat down on their haunches beside him and Sam. Jacob looked over at me and lifted me back up to stand.

Sam-Thanks Jake. Now, you and Bella go and talk to the Cullens. Apparently with what they need to share its important. We will run our usual perimeter. And when you guys morph back with the Cullens following to the boarder line than we will meet up. Now go.

_Jacob & Bella-On it Sam._

_Sam-As for the rest of you, shut up and get on duty!_

_Everyone-Yes Sam._

Jake and I went separate directions so we could change when we were outside by the Cullens house. When we came back to each other, fully dressed, Jake winked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're looking pretty dang hot in that sports bra and shorts," he whispered into my ear. I punched him in the gut, and he doubled over, coughing. Why did I just hit him? He was only commenting something nice. Woops, I guess I should say sorry. He looked up at me.

"What in the hell was that for?" he coughed and straightened himself back up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to punch you. I guess I meant to playfully punch you, but it came out the wrong way. I'm sorry," I apologized. Jake gave me a smile and shook his head while taking my hand and leading us toward the Cullens door.

"You're so strange Isabella," he teased. I glared at my full name being used again. Carlisle opened the door before Jake could knock.

"Come in," he said. Jake and I nodded but scrunched up our nosed at their repulsing smell.

"They stink," he whispered in my ear. I playfully smacked his arm.

"I could say the same for you mongrel," Rosalie said to both of us and glared. I growled at her and got in a defensive stance beside Jake. Rosalie hissed at me.

"Calm down Bells, its okay," he hugged me from behind and led us to where Alice was motioning for us to come over. Esme walked up to me and gave me a hug. I growled at her cold touch and smell, and she let out a hiss.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to act that way towards you Esme, you know I love you still as a mother!" I apologized quickly. Esme smiled.

"Its okay, sweetie," she smiled and walked over to where Carlisle was sitting and sat beside him. All of the Cullens were sitting at the table and when I met the eyes of Edward, he gave me a half smile, and I felt bad that I had treated him this way. Jacob growled at him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jake, behave," I muttered.

"Sorry, instincts," he chuckled. Then from right behind me I was lifted up into the air and a loud booming voice echoed through out the house.

"Sister! Man you've grown! I mean nice body!" Rosalie hissed at him, and he smiled at her.

"I've missed you Emmett," I smiled.

"Hey put my girlfriend down, before you kill her," Jacob said. Emmett set me down and walked up to Jacob. Jacob was way taller than Emmett but they looked like they both had about the same type of body mass. Emmett stared at him for a minute and then what shocked us all was when Emmett wrapped his arm around Jake's neck and yanked him down to give him a noogie. Uh. Can I say childish? Jacob squirmed out of his grasp and I couldn't help but smile when Jake playfully punched him. Emmett's grin seemed to get bigger.

"This guy has earned my respect! Welcome!" Emmett laughed. We all shook our heads at them. Jacob chuckled and I was shocked when he actually let him do that to him. I gave Jacob a loving smile, and shook my head at him.

"Well, I guess we should get started huh?" Alice asked. We all got silent.

"Well the reason why Edward has got you here is because, I had another vision," she explained.

"What was it about Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me and then explained everything that had happened. From the Volturi wanting to talk to them, and wanting to make sure I wasn't human, then to Victoria, and then when the Volturi came here.

"But she's not human!" Jake roared, shaking. I put a hand on his chest to calm him down.

"I know, and that's what we need to come up with. The Volturi will find out that she isn't human, but they won't be happy when they find out that we had teamed up with Werewolves. And they won't be happy to find out that we couldn't change Bella. That was what they said that we had to do, while we went to Italy. They say that we had to change Bella, because she knew too much. And if we didn't change her in a few months, then they would come here and change her for us," Alice whispered the last part. My eyes got big.

"But if they were to even bite her, she could die! Vampire venom is poisonous to us!" Jake exclaimed. The Cullens eyes widened. Apparently they didn't know that.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yes, if we were to get bit, than the venom that spreads throughout our body, could kill us almost instantly," Jacob explained to them.

"Then how was Quil able to survive?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I guess what he did for that person was suck it out and quickly spit out as much as the venom and spit in his mouth before doing anything else. He knew that if he was to swallow, he would have died. As long as we don't get it inside of us, then we can't die," Jacob explained. The Cullens were silent.

"But what are we going to do about me?" I asked.

"We don't know, but when they come I guess we will just have to try and explain to them that you have changed. And that you have your own secret. You know what its like to keep a secret. Because, your secret is just as important as our," Alice explained.

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed. We all looked at him.

"If we tell them that she is a Werewolf, like I seen in your vision Alice they were freaked out to see that she was a Werewolf. But if we were to tell them that she has a secret of her own to keep from people knowing, and tell them that she knows what would happen if she break that secret. Then they might listen," Edward explained. That made since.

"That'll help Edward. Good thinking." Carlisle said.

"Well, Sam wants us to meet at the boarder line, and we need to explain some stuff to them," Jacob said. And then I remember what to ask Alice.

"Oh Alice? Have you had any visions of anyone coming here beside Victoria and the Volturi?" she looked at me funny.

"Nope, why?" she asked. Great.

"Never mind. But if you do, please tell me," I said and she nodded. Jake and I left the house with the Cullens running towards the boarder line. And then Jake and I morphed when we separated to change.

This was going to be a long time for us right now. I guess we need to talk with Sam now.

Well here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I'll have the talk with the Pack and the Cullens next. And then more to come. Hope you Review. Review and I update faster. So.. you know the drill. Thnx for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, everyone I loved every single one of your reviews. They made me smile. And to comment on some of the reviews I received its nothing but a huge THANK YOU!! You guys are AWESOME! I don't know why some of you think that this is the best story you've read but its amazing to know. I appreciate you guys reading this. And one review I got way long ago well, I just have to say this.

Its not my fault that I JUST realized that we can download the chapters from typing them on Word. I mean my laptop is weird when you use that regular word in Fanfiction in the Document Manager, it doesn't get all of the words in that I want. I can spell really well, I mean I REALLY can. That's why my friends call me the human dictionary. But the laptop isn't good on that thing. SO I've switched to the regular thing I have on my computer and boy did it help. But I really am a good speller, just not good with punctuation and stuff. But anyways. ON WITH THE STORY!! I hope you enjoy it, and if you haven't read my other stories, please do and review on them. I need more reviews on them to update you know. Don't let me down or I might have to give up on the stories….just kidding, not seriously but just read and review them please. I thank everyone though for reading and reviewing and helping me with this story it means a lot. Anyways, I'll shut up and you can read. Enjoy!! ;)

Chapter 23: Paul and Leah Issues, what's next?

(Bella's POV)

As Jake and I ran side by side we had forgotten about the Pack. They were in the middle of a debate, and I could feel the anger just building up inside of Sam. He was really getting irritated with their fighting.

Paul-Leah I bet that you wouldn't even care if they got killed!

_Leah-And you Paul are probably the same way!_

_Paul-At least I love my Pack as a family, and treat them all as brothers and sisters._

_Leah-Do NOT call me your sister. This was the last thing I wanted in my life. And it's all because of Bella. If she weren't hanging all over the Cullens the way she has been then we wouldn't all be this way! Sam and I would still be together! There would not have been an Imprint! There would not have been any stress in this world!_

_Paul-NOT EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND YOU! You fucking bitch! Most of us are all happy. At least we can get along, and act as a family! _

_Jacob-I swear Leah, if I hear you say something like that about Bella again, I will KILL you!_

_Leah-And now he's defending her. She isn't even worth it in this Pack!_

_Bella-You do realize I CAN hear you!?_

_Leah-And does it seem like I give a shit!?_

_Bella-Why don't you just grow up Leah!? Not everything is going to revolve around making you happy! Sam and Emily are happy together! You were his girlfriend. He still cares about you, and you even know that he didn't expect that to happen. But just because you didn't get your project runaway and have a perfect little life doesn't mean you have to take it out on your Pack, your brothers, your sisters, and your family. We have all been here to help, but each and every time we do you give us shit for even trying. Maybe you need help, maybe you need to just grow up until you realize that you need family. That's all you have in this World and you won't have anything else but that._

_We are all trying to help you through this, because we have to deal with it also, you're not the only one suffering here! We are all in pain because we have all had to give up almost everything! And you're not the only person who lost someone you cared about and loved. I know EXACTLY how that feels. I've had it happen to me TWICE, and its still coming. We know you're going through a rough time, but at least we do everything to make sure you have a home, have a place to sleep, have a roof over your head, have enough food to eat. We support you and your family. And we ARE your family. I'm pretty sure we are all tired of hearing your shit about blaming this on us. And I'm not the total blame of you being what you are and of us being what we are. I didn't EXPECT for this to happen to all of us! I didn't sign up for this shit! But do you think anybody else did!? Hell no! Some of us like it, like Quil. But most of us don't! You're NOT the only one suffering! We have to deal with your shit; we have to ALL deal with it! And we are all so fucking tired of you pointing fingers at every thing that can breathe! You shove it down our throats thinking that it is OUR fault that this all happened. That's its OUR fault that you are what you are. That's its OUR fault that we are all this way! Well, you know what Leah this isn't all OUR fault! We didn't know this would happen to us! But we know our Ancestors wanted us to be what we are today so we can protect our friends, our family, AND our land. We do it for them! Not for YOU, not for US, but for the people who can get killed easily, for the people who don't know about what we are. We do it for THEIR safety! Just deal with what you are, and if you can't do that then you can just shove it up your OWN ass, and cry about it later! Because, we are SICK and TIRED of it being cramped down our throats for even speaking to you! Now do us all a favor and just SHUT THE HELL UP! And GROW UP!!_

I hadn't realize we were all in a group until just then. The Pack mind was completely and utterly silent. No one knew I could have that bad of a potty mouth. No one knew I could get that mad. But I was sick of her shit!

It was still silent for about another five minutes, and that was when the Cullens showed up. And that was when I realized that Sam wasn't even a wolf anymore, but changed into himself again. But he did hear every word that was said. Why didn't he just yell at them? I guess he was just stressing too much. Then the Pack mind collapsed.

Quil-HOLY SHIT! I did NOT know that Bella could yell for that long!

_Paul-WOW!_

_Embry-Jeez, Bella_

_Seth-I'm sorry about her reactions to you Bella._

_Bella-Its okay_

And then that was when HER voice cut into all of ours. She screamed at me in practically bloody murder.

Leah-FUCK YOU!

And then she was gone.

"Why did she leave?" Sam demanded. We all gave him a look and told Edward to explain. He reluctantly did. Sam shook his head but knew that we couldn't do anything about this. We had to talk about the plan.

"With as far as the Victoria thing goes we don't know how that is going to be acted on," Carlisle explained.

"You said that Alice saw a vision of chaos breaking out as soon as the Volturi arrive correct?" Sam asked. They nodded.

"Well, with as far as I can see, I think that, that chaos was the newborns and Victoria probably attacking. It makes since because since she saw that the Victoria was coming and planning on getting revenge. You also said that the Volturi were coming to see if Bella was still a human or a vampire. You said that she had to be changed into a vampire, and see them. And if she didn't see them in the given amount of time they would come and check themselves, if she wasn't a vampire and was still human they would change her themselves?" Sam questioned. The whole Pack mind seemed to stiffen at that. Jake growled and so did the rest of the Pack.

"Yes. And from what you said that makes complete since. We can't stop their attack, and we can't stop the Volturi from coming here. We planned that when they come here we will all have to gather up together," Carlisle explained. The Pack didn't like this.

Paul-there is no way I am going to team up with you leeches.

_Quil-me too. There is no way I'm teaming up with a bunch of bloodsuckers._

_Jake-Shut up guys and let them finish._

Edward turned and looked at us.

"Its not like were going to become the best of friends or anything. Trust me we don't like you guys either, we're enemies for goodness sake. But, this is Bella's life that is on the line along with many, many more. We have to team up to come up with a solution," Edward growled. Sam looked at us, and said.

"He's right you guys, we have to team up with them. And Paul I can just picture what you're about to say. I don't plan on being the best of friends with them, because I'm not. I don't fully trust them, but I give them respect. They aren't the ones who are about to cause many people to get killed. Now, shut up and let us finish," Sam turned and apologized to Carlisle.

"Anyways, our plan was to join up with you guys. If we have you guys on our side we can always be prepared for the newborns to possibly attack. And we also have to explain to the Volturi that Bella hasn't told anyone about us. She has a secret that is just as important as ours is. They will know that she is a werewolf to. But, we just don't know how far this will go. I guess we will just have to meet together in an opening the same day that Alice says that they come. We will have to be ready for an attack if the newborns try to attack us," Carlisle explained. Sam nodded.

"So it's settled. We will have Bella keep in contact with you, so we know when they're coming. When Alice has a vision you contact her, and she will tell us. As soon as we get the message we will get together in an opening. Its settled," Sam nodded. Carlisle agreed and they exchanged a handshake. We split apart and Sam finally morphed back into his wolf form.

Sam- Is it so hard to just keep still and quiet without getting into a fight!?

_Paul-Leah, just has issues._

_Paul replayed the incident that happened and when I started talking to her Sam's eyes got big._

_Sam-Bella some of that stuff I would have appreciated you didn't say, but I thank you for getting them to shut up, and her to stop._

_Bella-Sorry Sam_

_Sam-Anyways the meeting is over. We got our plan and its settled. I will set up a Pack meeting later on tonight so that the Elders also know what is going on. We will have a bonfire at my house and discuss the matter. Jared, Quil, Embry, and Paul will be on duty right now._

_Jake- Sam Bella and I can continue our patrol it doesn't matter to me. We only patrolled for a little while._

_Sam- Its okay Jake. Besides I think you guys might want to talk things through about this._

_Bella- Thank you Sam._

_Sam-Yep, as for the rest you guys can go home. Seth tell Leah, I apologize for things that happened._

_Seth- I will Sam._

With that all said Jared, Embry, Quil, and Paul patrolled, and the rest of us split. Jake and I decided to go to my house. Considering Charlie wasn't there, and we would discuss things there.

"I'm just saying Jake, maybe I should go by myself when they contact me," I said as I dug around for something to make us for lunch. Jake leaned against the cabinets with his arms crossed.

"Bella, I hate the fact that you want to go by yourself," he whined. I grabbed some leftover spaghetti and stuck it in the microwave while turning around and glaring at him.

"Jake they're my friends. I still love them like my own family. Its not like they are going to hurt me. Besides all I have to do is get a call from them, and go talk to them. That's all that is going to happen," I said as I turned around and took the spaghetti out of the microwave. Jake growled.

"I'm coming with you," he said. I shoved the spaghetti plate at him and he set it aside.

"Jake, stop being so overprotective. You know I hate that. I can take care of myself, I don't need being protected 24/7. I have to be able to do things myself without people always trying to be my guard dog," I spat at him.

"Fine, whatever. If you want to go and be with your favorite bloodsuckers than be my guest. If you think that I'm just trying to be all protective over you just because I hate them than you're wrong," he said as he took a few steps closer to me with a glare fixed on his face, and continued, "I'm protecting you because I. Love. You," he said.

"Jake, I think we've had this discussion before, I know you are trying to protect me just because you love me. But Jake, you have to also look at it this way. I'm the same as you are. We're equals. You're a werewolf, I'm a werewolf," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm stronger. You still have things to learn," he said.

"You may be stronger because you are supposed to be the rightful-" he cut me off.

"Don't even say it. You know I don't want that right," he growled. I sighed and grabbed his hand, lacing my fingers in with his and giving his hand a squeeze.

"I know you don't but some day Jake you will want it. Whether you deny it now or not. Besides I need an Alpha wolf to keep me safe from any danger later on," I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, you're a danger magnet you know that. You need me no matter what. Every time I turn my back you are always getting into trouble, or falling over a flat surface," he teased. I smacked his chest. Maybe a little too hard than I meant to though.

"Hey, I'm way more graceful now since I'm a werewolf. And I know you're trying to bring this back to the Cullen situation. I'm going by myself. And that's final. I will make sure they don't try anything. If they do anything to hurt me I will let you guys know. All I'm doing is getting a call from Alice, and then I have to go and talk to them. You went with me last time, and I let you. This time you have to respect that I want to do this by myself. I know more about this than anyone. I've caused too much pain for others, and I know I have to finish this," I spaced out at the memory.

"Fine, I won't go with you. But I will keep an eye out on you when you get to the boarder line," he grumbled.

"How about you and I run to the boarder line when they call. Say goodbye, and then me leave?" I winked. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Fine, now let's eat, and stop arguing," he said and stuffed his mouth full of spaghetti. That was when the door burst open. Our heads jerked towards the noise, and there stood Paul, Quil, and Embry.

"Yeah, like you guys will ever stop arguing," Quil rolled his eyes and helped himself to stealing some spaghetti off of Jacob's plate. Jacob jumped up and smacked him in the back of the head while I pushed him into the chair.

"Why are you guys here?" I growled.

"Well, we are sort of starving," Paul said.

"Why don't you go to Sam and Emily's to eat?" I asked.

"Umm…let's uh…not mention Sam and Emily at the moment," Embry coughed. Jake and I looked at each other for a second.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked. Paul stared at me like I was stupid. What!?

"Bella, we can't go over there because Sam and Emily are sort of taking care of business you could say," Paul gushed out.

"Oh," I chuckled.

"What did you guys get a good view?" Jacob teased. Embry smacked him.

"Hell no!! But we have excellent hearing!" Paul sneered. Quil looked like he was about to puke. Jake and I just laughed. Poor boys.

"Anyways, you guys want some leftovers?" I asked. They all raced into the kitchen, except for Jake.

I walked into the kitchen and set the table for the three, before setting the spaghetti pan in the middle for them to start eating. I watched as they stuffed their faces and laughed as they teased each other. I could get used to this. I washed my dishes in the sink and then went into my room to check my e-mail. I heard wolf calls and some arguing going on downstairs. Instead I just ignored them and read the message that my mom sent.

Bella,

I haven't heard from you in a while. I really do miss you. Maybe we should set a time for us to meet. How are things there with Charlie? How's Jake? You haven't talked about him a lot lately. Are you two doing okay? I hope everything is fine and working out for you. E-mail me back when you get a chance.

Love,

Mom

I smiled, knowing that she cared a lot about me, and replied to her:

Mom,

Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. It's been hectic here. I've been everywhere lately, just busy. But yeah, we should get together. I plan on going down to visit you soon anyways. Everything is fine here. Charlie has just been working, and fishing with Billy Black. You remember him don't you? Jake's dad? Anyways, Jake is great, more than great. We're both good, and happy. We're sort of a thing now. So we're more than happy. I'm glad that I have him in my life. He's is everything I could have ever asked for Mom. I love him more than life itself. He was there during my "dark time" and he was the one to pull me out. We have been happy and best friends since. I don't know what I would do without him.

Love,

Bella.

I smiled as I read over the e-mail and hit send. I felt someone behind me then. Well, I knew they were behind me since I started typing but didn't pay any mind to it. I shut off the computer and turned around to see a smiling Jake.

"What are you so grin-y about?" I said as I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did you mean all of that?" he asked. His eyes held nothing but love and adoration. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I did. I need you more than anything Jake, and I thank you for everything you have ever done for me. From what I call you, you are my own personal Sun," I smiled. He sighed and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too Jacob, more than you know," I whispered back.

"I won't ever leave you. I will always be there for you, and I will always love you. I won't let anything hurt you," he promised. I smiled.

"I know." I said.

And then it was sealed with the most sweetest, most romantic, and most loving kiss I have ever received. This kiss held nothing but a promise and love. I'm so glad I can call Jacob Black mine. And nothing, nothing will ever take that away from me. I felt care-free right now, and so, so loved. Jacob has now officially made me forget my feelings for Edward Cullen and I was so happy he did. I managed to pull away from the kiss, and look into his almost black eyes.

"Jacob I want you to know now, more than anything. I'm in love with you Jacob Black. You have made me forget my feelings for Edward Cullen, and I love you more than life itself now," I smiled and kissed him one last time.

"You have no idea how happy you have just made me Bella Swan," he said. I smiled.

"C'mon I bet the boys are getting tired of hearing our mushy-mushy business," I joked. Jacob groaned, and then laughed.

"I can care less of what they think. They are nothing but a bunch of pests," he joked. As soon as we got down stairs the boys had ambushed us and shoved us outside into a playful wrestling match.

"Who are you calling pests?" Quil grinned while he pinned Jacob to the ground. Jacob gave a care-free laugh and kicked him off of him while pinning him into a head lock.

"You," he joked. Embry and Paul dog piled them, while I laughed. Then they all of a sudden froze. Same with me.

"Do you…do you smell that?" Embry whispered. All of us growled.

"Blood-suckers! Lots of them!" Paul yelled. Jacob jumped up, and gave commands.

"Howl for Sam! Now!" he yelled.

"But he's-" Embry was cut off.

"I don't give a shit what he is doing! Howl for him! Bella and I will get the Cullens. You guys take care of the others! Get the rest of them!" he yelled. That was when we heard a piercing howl of pain. Everyone froze again, and a shiver ran down our spines.

"NOW!!" he roared.

This was a beginning of a possible end.

How lucky am I? Obviously, not very.

Well here is the next chapter! Hehehe, I know I bet you guys want to seriously kill me right now huh? I don't blame ya. But you will be rewarded if I get let's say maybe about 20 reviews or more? If you guys can do that I will reward you guys with another chapter. And it's the one full of action. So be happy for the next one. Soooo, you know the drill…..REVIEW!! chop, chop, chop….just hit that button that says review this story. You know you want to. If you don't, my chapter won't be updated any faster. I'll just take a longer time on it if I have to. I'm evil I know. But please review. Thank you for reading! Love you guys!


	24. Chapter 24

Okay I love it that all of you guys loved my chapter. I was actually pleased with it. Anyways here is the next chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW! And if you can please review on Never Too Late, I know it's a little different compared to my usual type of stories but I'm changing things up a bit. So if you can show me some love please review on it. And go and read my Forgotten Love I just updated a chapter on it if you haven't read it. Enjoy!

Jared POV

_Paul-Yo man, do you care to watch the forest for a bit?_

_Jared-Where are you going?_

_Quil-Well we were just going to go and pick on Jake._

_Embry-Well more like just talk to him, but you know what they mean._

_Jared-Five minutes, that's it. Sam would kill you if you guys just ditched a patrol like that._

_Paul-Well you know what? Sam isn't here._

_We all groaned, we heard very clearly._

_Embry-Man, I'm scarred for life!_

_Quil-Me too! That's just sick! It's not a everyday thing where you hear your Alpha get-_

_Jared-ENOUGH! Don't even finish that sentence. LEAVE! See you in five._

_All three-SWEET! LATER!_

I felt the Pack mind go silent and was pleased to have it to myself. As I walked around sniffing and running along the boarder line, I immediately thought of Kim.

Gosh, how I missed her. Her face popped into my head and I gazed lovingly at it. I love that girl so much. She is my everything. Memories with Kim ran through my mind, and I couldn't help but think of each touch we did, each kiss, each hug, each time she smile, laughed. Her smile shined brighter than anything and it made my heart soar at the sight. And her laugh was just music to my ears. I whined. I missed her and all I wanted to do was go back to her and hold her in my arms, knowing that she is loved and safe. I almost did, but then I remembered I had to be on patrol.

Stupid mutts, they're even lucky that I let them. I may not be the Second in Command anymore but I was still represented as a confirmer. I ran along Bella's house and heard the boys all talking. Jake must have been with Bella because I was hearing whispers, and then a kiss. I shook my head in disgust. I paid attention to the sound of Quil, Embry, and Paul gagging as they heard each word that Jake and Bella shared. That boy was whipped. I knew that was what they were most likely thinking. But yet, I was too. Oh boy I was whipped over Kim, she could tell me anything to do and I would do it. I know pitiful right? I mentally chuckled at myself.

When I heard the boys teasing and playing together I ran off in a different direction. It was the recent trail we tracked down that was almost completely gone, but then I smelt something, and saw something flash to my right. Vampire.

I immediately started chasing after it, and when it stopped and turned to look at me, I saw that it was that red-headed bloodsucker. I was about to howl for help, but when I felt the red-head get a good blow into my side all that came out was a howl of pain. I collapsed onto the ground, and she gave me an evil grin. And just tssked at me.

"Pathetic, what a waste of time. And I would have thought that you would have been a challenge. You're just pathetic. Dogs don't deserve to live. So that is one reason why I have my army. Anything last to say pup?" she asked.

Just then I felt the Pack mind start up.

_What the hell is going on!? _

_Bloodsuckers! Must be about twenty or more!_

_Guys help!_

_Jared! Where are you!? Never mind. Found you, hold in there man. I'm coming._

_Me too! _

Just then I heard a wolf howl pierce through the night. I knew that somebody must have howled for Sam.

I managed to stand up and growl at Victoria. She smirked at me and when she went for another hit I dodged it and bit into her arm ripping it out of its socket.

_**Sam-What the hell is going-Why aren't you guys helping him!?**_

_Paul-I'm right behind the red head._

Then the next thing I knew I aw Paul charging at Victoria but she must have sensed him because she spun around fast and threw him into a tree. I used her unawareness and tackled her to the ground. Sam, Quil, Embry, Leah, Paul, and Seth, were already busy with other bloodsuckers but there was a lot. We had a hard time. That was when we heard the voices of Jacob and Bella.

Bella-the Cullens are coming! Alice says she just saw about 25 of them. If we all work together it will be easy.

_Jacob-Every body they are all newborns so they are easy to kill. They're stronger than the average vampire, but they have no fighting experience._

We hardly listened to what they were saying but when they mentioned about the Cullens we saw them. I was dealing with a blonde bloodsucker and managed to get a good rip at its legs. The vampire shrieked in pain and I ripped off the head, while throwing it to the side. Another vampire came up behind me and I managed to dodge its blow, but when it got across the temple I immediately saw nothing but pitch black.

_JARED!!!_

**I know this was VERY short but I will have the next chapter be in someone else's view. I will set up a pole of who's POV it should be. Please vote on that. Thanks for reading and review. **


	25. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!!!**

**Well im sorry i cant update. Im fixing to leave for my dads and wont be on for two weeks. But I will make a deal for you guys. While I'm gone I will type up a few chapters. But first I need those votes. So go to my profile and vote which POV. Sorry!**


	26. Notification: Sorry!

Okay!!! SO!! Apparently all of you basically wanted this chapter to be in Jacob's POV! Well, I will get on it. I know, I know I told you guys that I would already have like three chapters ready. But guess what? With my phone it doesn't show who has the main results, so I was stuck at my dad's house not knowing which character won the poll! So, I'll make everything up to you guys and quick. Because I LOVED all of the reviews. I didn't think my stories would become such a hit. I thank all of you for reading it, and enjoying and supporting it. I can't continue without reviews. And so thanks, I loved all the reviews. You guys are just awesome. I will try to have my chapter with Jacob in it sometime tonight. But beware, I have to leave again to my dads tomorrow, because I only have internet here, at my moms. It really sucks, and I HATE divorces but I manage to still write chapters up for you guys. Go read my updated story Forgotten Love if you haven't. I had that story chapters ready, and all I had to do was add them in. So R&R that story and I will work on a few chapters on this one. And also, I am making a poll again for Forgotten Love this time. But you have to read the chapters first. Please support that story, it needs it. Thanks!


	27. Chapter 25

Here you go and thank you guys so much for being patient. R&R. Make sure you remember that my stories will have quite a bit of cussing it, and if it offends you in anyways I apologize, I think it just makes it give it more taste to the story if you understand what I mean. Its hard to explain lol. As you should know by know I DON'T own Twilight, or if I did than I would have had Jacob and Bella together. But I have to respect Stephanie Meyer because it is such a good series and she has many, many fans. TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY!

Jacobs POV

_**JARED!**_

His mind first went fuzzy and we could barely see what was happening around him. Bella and I picked up our pace and when we saw that there was newborns everywhere we were immediately in fighting mode.

_Jacob-Bella look out! To your left!_

Bella's head snapped to the left and she was barely able to dodge the bloodsucker that was headed towards her, but that was bad for me, because I was right beside her.

_Jacob-DAMMIT!_

Right when the newborn rammed into me I flew backwards and went through a few trees, causing them to fall down and break. I whined at the force of it but when I finally stopped I pounced at the approaching vampire that was coming towards me. I gave a feral snarl and leaped towards the newborn. I'll hand it to that freaking parasite. He was fast. I lashed out my claws at him and managed to take a huge chunk out of his shoulder. I leaped backwards when he screamed and tried to take a swipe at me. I saw in my head that Sam had two newborns surrounding him, Paul had one underneath him and was fixing to kill it, Bella she was in the middle of fighting him. I swear if she gets hurt I will kill every fucking parasite in my way. I noticed then that I had managed to falter because I was paying to much attention to what was happening to the Pack. The vampire's filthy hands grabbed at my neck and he lifted me up in the air and slammed me up against a tree. I felt like I was about to pass out when I managed to get a good kick at him. I gagged up a little but immediately got my head in the fight. I saw a red haze cover over my eyes and I welcomed it. The wolf in me immediately took over and in one leap the vamp was completely dead and its head was in my mouth. I spat it out and ran towards Sam that was being tackled by three vampires and was in the middle of kicking them off.

_Sam-Jake I can take care of this….myself. damn these bloodsuckers are strong…FUCK!_

_Paul-I'm on my way Sam!_

_Sam-NO! go find Jared! NOW! And keep the bloodsuckers from…HOLY SHIT! The Cullens are actually helping!_

We all saw that the Cullens had started a huge fire and was in the middle of throwing screaming newborns into it. The smell was awful, and Jasper was the most violent one. That guy can fight. He was ripping off there heads left and right.

I immediately tackled the newborn that was on Sam and took a huge swipe at her head and watched as her head fell off of her body. We all finished off what we thought was left of the newborns. The only Pack member that was injured was Jared.

Or so we thought….

**OK! I'm officially evil! Mwahahaha! Well, this isn't over yet! Feel free to want to torture me! Because the next chapter will reveal who was injured. And it will be longer than this one. Sorry it was so short but I gave a small amount of the fight, and plus I knew that if I kept mentioning about the fight it would get kind of boring. And the next one will continue in Jacob's POV just to be fair because this one was short and not long enough like the other POV's. anyways review and I'll try to update sooner :P**


	28. Chapter 26

**Okay, as promised I would update. And so be lucky to have this one.**

Jacob's POV

(recap)

The only Pack member that was injured was Jared.

Or so we thought….

Sam-Okay! Edward we thank you for helping us. But there are two problems. What happened to the red head? And one of our Pack members are missing.

We were standing in front of the Cullens and watched how Edward told them what we were saying.

"Victoria managed to get away. Edward had her cornered and then she just vanished. We don't know where she is, so this means that we are definitely going to need to keep Forks and LaPush heavily guarded. And with the Volturi coming it makes protection even stronger here," Carlisle explained. Then that was when I felt it.

It wasn't a pain feeling.

It wasn't like I was going to pass out or anything.

But it was a tug at my heart, a tug that managed to yank me back from my place in the Pack beside Sam.

It literally took my breath away and then that was when I felt it.

Pain, burning pain,fire.

_Jacob-What the…FUCK!! OWW! Sam, what the hell is going on!? This fucking hurts!_

_Sam-Calm down Jacob! Wait, a minute. Has anyone heard from Bella?_

_Paul-I saw her running after a newborn when I was taking care of one myself._

_Sam-Did she ever come back?_

That was it I ignored the pain and took off running. If Bella was hurt I was going to kill someone. The pain got worse, but I did my best to ignore it and let the pull in my heart guide me. But, where I managed to end up wasn't what I was expecting. I thought that maybe the place would be a mansion, or a deserted house, or a shed. But it was just an opening. A meadow. But when I heard a whimper I immediately ran towards it.

_Jacob__**-BELLA! Oh my gosh! Bella are you okay!? Bella? Bells honey? Answer me please! Please!**_

There laying in front of me was my precious Bella. I nearly broke down crying. Her front legs seemed to be both broken, she had three huge hashes in her stomach. She was in nothing but pain.

_Sam-Jacob! Were coming!_

_Jacob-Hurry! Oh my gosh! Bella answer me please! Please! I don't want to lose you! C'mon answer me!_

Then that was when the Pack entered the clearing. They all knew what Bella looked like because they can see through my eyes. But they all gasped at how bad it was. It was a good thing Jared was at home. But this was worse than even him.

_Jacob-Where's the leeches?!_

_Sam-Jacob, they're on there…oh never mind. Edward get Carlisle over here! FAST!_

"Carlisle, they need you. It's…Bella," he choked out the last part. Carlisle was kneeling in front of Bella and examined her cuts and broken bones.

"Can we get her to my house?" he asked me.

Sam-NO! we'll take her to Jacob's house, and you can set your stuff up there.

Edward told him and Carlisle immediately flashed out of our sight. The rest of the Pack phased back and slipped on our pants. I walked up to Bella and let a few tears escape my eyes. I can't believe I let this happen to her. I can't believe I didn't even ask her if she was okay at the end of the fight! Dammit! I can't believe I didn't even feel it! She is going to hate me now, she won't want to love someone like me anymore. I disappointed myself and most likely her, because she was injured.

Sam and I gently picked her up and with the help of Edward, and Paul we managed to all hold her up better. We tried not to jostle her as we walked but each whimper scared us.

"Sam, I can't believe I let this happen to her," I said disappointed. We were in the clearing of the back of our yard.

"Don't blame this on yourself yet Jake," I paid close attention to the word 'yet.' We burst open the back door and nearly made my dad have a heart attack.

"Oh my god! Sam, what the hell!?" Dad yelled.

"Get her in Jake's room NOW! Billy we'll explain later!" he ordered. We immediately got her on my bed and watched as she whimpered in more pain. I was feeling the pain from her, and I knew she was injured severely.

"Jacob I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure you don't want to see this," Carlisle said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't realized that everyone had left the room or that I was kneeling in front of Bella. But I nodded and stood up. I leaned down to kiss Bella wolf head and walked out of my room. I felt like a whole side of me was ripped away from me. I walked down the hall like I was some sort of robot and looked at all the faces of the Pack, and Cullens.

"Sam why are they here? In LaPush?" Billy sneered.

"Because if you haven't realized Carlisle in there is taking care of Bella," Sam almost growled.

"And we're NOT leaving him here with a whole bunch of flea bags," Rosalie snarled. Stupid Blondie.

There heads all snapped in my direction and they all flinched.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Jake, you look like shit," Paul said.

"Seriously dude, you look awful," Quil added, Embry nodded.

"You look just completely torn," Sam said. Well thanks guys!

"Gee thanks for bringing up a sore subject. Now if you don't mind I need some fresh air," I sighed. They all nodded but Sam was hesitant. I knew that I needed to talk to him anyways. I nodded in his direction and he gave me a reassuring smile. I walked outside, shut the door behind me and sat down on the first porch step. And then that was when I heard it.

My angel was screaming. At least she was in human form. I knew that she didn't have any clothes for herself but I knew that Carlisle wasn't paying any attention to that.

"Course he isn't you idiot," I heard Edward mumble from inside the house. The screaming got worse, and I was pretty sure that the whole LaPush town could hear. Probably even all of Forks. I winced at her screams. It was like screaming bloody murder, and in this case I bet it was. Then I heard some snapping of her bones and she cursed then screamed. I immediately stood up, ready to defend her but when I felt a hand on my shoulder I stopped abruptly. Sam sat me back down and he joined me on the small porch. We were quiet for a while and just listened and winced at the screams from Bella.

"This is all my fault. If only I had watched over her, and protected her, she wouldn't be in the condition she is. IF I actually paid attention than she wouldn't be in this state. I'm such an awful boyfriend. I know she must hate me now and must be disappointed in me," I sighed and cried into my hands. Sam was silent for a bit but I felt his hand pat my back.

"Jake she won't hate you. Its not all your fault. You were trying to help me and yourself. She will always love you. You two are imprinted with each other. And that's what makes it stronger," he explained. The screams quieted down finally and I heard a door shut. I immediately dashed inside and saw Carlisle exiting the hall.

"She needs to sleep, and relax. I don't know everything that might have happened. But her body is healing at a remarkable rate. But she says it feels like she is burning. Its not venom because she would have died, but it has something to do with the injuries," Carlisle explained. We all nodded and I approached him.

"Can I please see her now?" I begged. He gave a half smile and nodded.

"But make sure you let her have her rest. And we all have a few things that need to be explained. But that can wait," Carlisle said. We said "okay," and they all left. It was silent in my house, but the Pack exchanged a few whispers every now and then. I slowly walked to my room and opened the door slightly. And there laid my angel. She was obviously asleep, but her face held pain, and she gave a whimper every now and then. I can't believe I let this happen to her! I sat down on the floor in front of her, and started to cry again. This pain was unbearable.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you Bella," I whispered. I grabbed her hand in mine and gave it a little squeeze and kissed the top of her hand.

But when I felt a light sensation of strength respond I nearly freaked.

She was awake. She was okay.

"Bells?" I asked. Her eyes fluttered open and her head swiveled in my direction. Her chocolate brown orbs gazing into mine. I gave a sad smile.

"Jake," she breathed.

"I'm here, Bella I'm here. I wont ever let you down again. I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry," I said as a few tears escaped.

"I love you Jake," she whispered and then her eyes closed again. And she fell back asleep.

I clung tight to those four words she just said to me, and smiled.

Even with as much as she just gone through, she still managed to love me.

She has no idea how much I love her more though.

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. I hope it was okay? R&R this time I was nice enough to not leave a cliffy. Instead I ended with a happier feeling. So you best be happy lol jk **


	29. Chapter 27

**Okay, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews you guys have given me. I thank every single one of you. **

Chapter 26

**Jacob's POV con.**

"Jake, are you okay in there?" came a voice from behind my door. I knew it was my dad. He's been worried about Bella, and having to tell Bella's dad that we had her on a trip had everything even more stressful. I still beat myself up because I knew that this was my fault that Bella ended up getting hurt. If only I had paid attention gosh dammit! I choked back a sob that was building up. I can't believe I was acting like such a baby now.

But, hey, you have to agree with me here, if it was _your_ soul mate that you were destined to be with forever, and the only person you loved more than life you would be crying and sobbing and blaming yourself too. Especially when all your life depended on was, loving them, and keeping them protected. And that was one thing I was _not _doing a good job on . I was _not _keeping my Bella safe whatsoever. I sighed, and answered my dad.

"I'm fine dad, I'll be out in a little bit. Just watching over Bells," I whispered the last part. _Or watching over her almost dead body. All because of me, _my mind told me.

I heard dad sigh.

"Okay, son," and heard him wheel himself away towards the TV and within a few seconds he had the TV on.

I grabbed Bella's hand in mine again and gave it a kiss, and whispered softly into it.

"I am _so _sorry Bella. I love you more than this World, just please, _please, please, _I'm begging you to come back to me. It hurts me so bad. I caused you enough stress, and pain as it is. And, all I want it to just to make it all go away. Just _please,_ come back to me. I _absolutely can't _live without you Bella. I'm in love with you, and _need _you to come back to me." I started crying then. I released her hand and put my face in my hands, and cried into them. I was a horrible boyfriend. Why would anyone want to be with me? I only caused problems. Why? Why Bella? Why couldn't it have been me?

_Because Bella would have gone through the same feeling as you are, you idiot._ My brain mentally shouted at me. I let my hands run through my short cropped hair, and noticed that it needed to be cut again. Why was I worried about my _hair!?_ When the love of my life was laying right in front of me, on a bed, unconscious.

I honestly hated myself now. I wiped away the tears on my face. I knew I must have looked like shit, because I have been in this room for a whole night, and almost half of the morning. I looked at Bella's face, and winced at the pain that was obvious. Her face was sweaty again, and tears were occasionally flowing out of her eyes. Don't ask me how that is possible, because I have no idea. I'm just saying it like it is, and what I see. I slowly let my hand reach out and wipe off some tears off of her face, and grabbed a shirt of mine off of the floor, and dabbed it around her face. She seemed to relax at my touch, and I softened a little on the inside. I let go of the shirt on the floor and let one of my hands swipe some sticky strands of her hair away from her face, and the other traced hearts into her palm. I loved this girl so much that it hurt physically. It hurt when I was away from her for more than a day. It literally tore me apart by the seams.

I knew that I needed to talk to the Pack, and make sure they knew Bella was slightly getting better, and that I was okay. I also needed to talk to Billy about Charlie. I sighed and unwillingly stood up a little. I felt my heart tug, as if telling me to stay where I was at and watch over her, but I knew I had a job to do. And I also knew she would be okay, because Dr. Fang was supposed to be over in a little while to check on her. I didn't realize her body was in that bad of a shape, but apparently it was. Her body was supposed to heal faster, but there was something else going on inside of her, and I do not know what that was. But I felt a spark of something ignite deep down inside of her every now and then. Yes, I could actually feel some of her feelings. Some of them, not every time but sometimes. I looked down at Bella, and saw her wince in more pain. I wanted to be able to get rid of that pain, but I knew there was no way I could. I sighed, and bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Bella, I love you, but I have to go talk to the Pack. Billy will watch over you, I love you, trust me when I say I want you to wake up so bad. Dr. Fang will be here to check on you after a little while. I love you Bella, and I need you," I whispered, and couldn't help but let a small tear fall from my eye. I knew if I stayed any longer it would get harder to leave her. So with one last glance at her I turned around and quietly shut the door behind me as I left. I leaned against my room door, and sighed.

As I started walking again, I found my dad watching ESPN. When he heard me approach his head immediately snapped in my direction. He gave a sad smile.

"Its about time you came out of there kid. But, how is she?" he asked me. I knew I needed to make sure I talk to him after talking to the Pack. I sighed.

"I don't know dad, I just wish she will wake up. Its killing me that she is in so much pain. All I want to do is hold her, and tell her she's alright, but I know I can't. This is all my fault, I should have been more protective. And they call us The Protectors. Well I'm doing a terrible job then," I whispered. Billy was silent for a second.

"Jacob, I know you are worrying over her. But she loves you, I know she is trying to fight through this just for you. You have done so much for her. You have protected her real well Jake. But we all make mistakes Jacob. Its not your fault that she got hurt. She was facing Victoria, and Victoria is very skilled. Bella isn't that skilled to take on Victoria. A newborn maybe she could take, but Victoria it would be harder to do. Don't take this out on yourself Jacob. I'm proud of you. Besides, she should be healed completely by tomorrow or something. She is a werewolf Jake, you have to remember that," Billy smiled as he wheeled himself closer to me, and grabbed my hand. I bent down and hugged him.

"Thanks dad, I love you," I said. I felt Billy pat my back and pull away.

"Love you too son, now, I can tell you want to tell me something. But I think you should probably talk to the Pack. I know they're worried over you. Besides, you haven't heard from Jared. Don't worry Jake, I will watch over Bella. She'll be safe," I smiled at him.

"Thank you dad," I said as I opened the front door and shut it behind me. I listened to Bella's heartbeat for a second and breathed in the forest, and rain air. It wasn't raining yet, but it looked like it would most likely be cold out, considering I can't feel it. I ran to the forest, and quickly took off my sweats and tied them around my ankle. And with one flash of heat, I welcomed the warmth and phased mid-jump,

The Pack mind was silent as soon as they saw everything play in my head.

_Sam-I'm sorry Jake, about Bella. But you must know that none of this is your fault._

_Embry-Yeah, man, this isn't your fault. Its that fucking red-head vamp._

_Paul-I am so ready to kill that vamp right about now._

_Jake-Thanks guys. I just want her to wake up so bad right about now. It hurts me that she can't hear me._

_Seth-Bella will make it through Jake. I know she will, like your dad said, I bet you right now she is fighting the pain right now so she can hurry back to you._

_Jake-Thanks kid. Sam do I need to meet up with you guys?_

I was still running, but didn't know exactly where I was going.

_Sam-Yeah. I have a few things to say. Then I will get the others here._

I looked at where they were and let my nose take over. Soon I was standing in front all of them. Seth trotted up to me, his tail wagging, and he pawed playfully at my face. The Pack mind all chuckled at the kid like acting.

_Jake-OH! I just remembered! How is Jared? Did he ever wake up?_

_Sam-He's okay. We told him to just sleep for the day and to join us on patrol tomorrow. That leech got him pretty good though. He was unconscious for the whole time the incident with Bella happened. And he told me to tell you that he is sorry for what happened to her, and he hopes that she gets better. _

_Jake-I'll swing by later, and tell him thanks._

_Sam-Alright. Okay, I'll howl for the others. _

In an instant we heard a howl pierce into the night. But what we expected to hear was a response of the others phasing. Instead we heard an ear piercing scream, that was definitely a girl. And then that was when I felt it. A agonizing pain shot through my chest, and caused me to fall backwards heaving, trying to grasp for breath.

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?_

_Sam-PAUL, QUIL, EMBRY! Get Jake to her! NOW!!_

And in an instant I was no longer on the ground, instead I was heading in a direction I was familiar to. As I thrashed around in my brothers arms, I felt another wave of pain thrash into my heart. It felt like a stake or a huge knife stabbing repeatedly in my heart.

_Sam-Hold in there Jake!_

_Jake-What's…going-AH!ON!??_

That was when I felt it. It felt like a fire was just ignited inside of my whole body. Like I was burning from inside out. This time my screams and yells got louder and more words flew from my mouth. BELLA! I needed to get back to her! She was in danger! This had to be the cause of everything! That was when I saw my house come into the clearing. The boys dashed towards it, and I immediately stopped wailing around. My breathing was ragged, and I knew I was definitely sweating. They set me down, and as I felt my body painfully change back to my human form, they helped me dress.

"I need to get to Bella," I whispered. The wrapped their arms around me and drug me into my house. I couldn't hear anything going on from in my room, and that scared me. I threw my brothers away from me, and did the best I could to make it to my room. The pain in my chest throbbed, but nothing as bad as it was. When I opened the door, I saw what I didn't expect to see.

My Bella was standing in the room. Just in the middle of my room. But her form was all different. She seemed even taller, almost my height, her body had more curves to it, her skin was as dark as mine, her hair was as straight as an arrow, her hair was also a jet black, as dark as mine. But what stunned me to no end, was her eyes.

They were purple.

This was not good.

Something was happening, and it was happening _fast._

_**Alright forgive me for not being on in a while. I havent had any time whatsoever. but i had to edit this chapter a bit. I got it slightly confused and messed up just a lil with my Forgotten Love story, but its fixed now, so ya. here and i should have the next chapter on here soon.**_


	30. Chapter 28

I know everything is confusing, but just hang in there okay? I have special plans here. R&R!

Bella POV

I knew that I was dreaming here. I knew that I didn't even know this place. I looked all around me, but it was just plain white. Everything in my sight was white, like it was snow or something.

_What happened?_

_All I remembered was chasing after Victoria…_

_(flashback) _

_The Pack were all in the middle of a fight with newborns. Jake had been holding up pretty well. I knew they wouldn't really want me to get involved but, it was my job anyways. Than that was when I smelt it._

_Vampire. Near me. I growled and hunkered down, looking all around me, ready to just pounce. Then I saw her. Victoria._

_Her wild, crazy, fiery hair blowing around her face. And her wicked smile, teeth baring at me. I hissed._

"_Well, well, well. Who might this be? The long lost __**pup**__?" she hissed. _

_Oh cut the crap Victoria, you won't be able to live for very long. I'll finish you, before you even get to hurt anyone, I thought. Even though she couldn't understand me, I just snarled a warning. Her sarcastic smirk was in place again, and she started circling me. I growled at her, and followed in motion._

"_Oh! You're the newer one aren't you? The less experienced one? Ah, this should be pretty easy. Don't worry pup, I will make it as painless as possible. You won't even feel a thing." _

_Then that was when it happened. I was attacked, and wasn't expecting it whatsoever, I tried to wrestle her off of me, but I was no match for her. She snarled at me and just started ripping at me. Boy, did it hurt like hell._

_Everything was getting black, and I couldn't see anything or hear anything very well. I tried fighting the blackness that was covering in over my sight, but I wasn't strong enough. The voices in my head were frantic when they realized what had happened._

_But I mainly focused on one voice in particular. Jacob's. He was going insane, threatening that if Victoria had hurt me than he would kill her. I wanted to tell him to come and get me, but I didn't have the strength. I still tried kicking her off of me, but she only stumbled. She smiled evilly down at me, and then she disappeared. And I knew it wasn't long until Jake and the Pack would arrive. I couldn't remember much of anything after that._

_(End of flashback)_

_Oh no. I could only imagine how frantic Jake must be. How terrified he is, and why is it that I get a feeling that he is blaming himself? I can't believe this happened! I was still in hysterics, when I finally noticed something. It was a figure walking towards me. How odd. I looked closer and shook my head. I had to of been seeing things. But after I shook my head I saw it clearly. It was that same woman. What was she doing here? What did she want? _

_The woman look pained, like there was something severely bothering her. I looked down at myself, and saw that I was in a white robe, but what shocked me to no end was when I saw blood stains, HUGE blood stains on it. I nearly puked than and there._

"_Bella…." She whispered as she appeared in front of me. She just stared at me and then gently took my face in her hands. I gasped at the feeling. Magical, spiritual, and powerful. I had thought she had given all of her power to me and Jake, but it was obvious that she still had enough strength of it in her. _

"_Where…what….what happened, where am I?" I asked her as I stared into her purple eyes, that I just now noticed. She gave me a small grin._

"_You were attacked by Victoria. That bloodsucker, is a strong one at that. Especially to be able to defeat you. But I forgot that you don't have much fighting skill especially with someone like her. I suppose I could give that much to you," she shrugged. I was about to protest, but then felt an agonizing pain burning from the inside out of my body. It felt like the bite I got from James, like I had venom in me. I screamed and thrashed around. She kept whispered something but I was in too much pain to notice what was going on. But the next moment it all ended. And I was no longer with her. I was in a room. Jacob's room. And he was talking to me. This is not going to be good._

_**Ok I know its VERY short. But it's the best I can manage for now. I've been having a lot of problems lately, and im sorry ive been keeping you guys waiting. The next time I have internet and am at my moms I will try to upload a longer chapter. Forgive me, but please don't be mad if this chapter sucks, It's the best I could do for now. Sorry again…**_


	31. Chapter 31

Im sooo sorry for not being able to update any of my chapters for any of my stories, had a lot going on. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Ill try to have an update soon though. Not a guarantee but I'll try my best. Sorry again for the long wait.


	32. NOT A NEW CHAPTER PLEASE READ

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER, PLEASE READ! **

Okay, SO I know I have been absent for a very long time. And I have been having a LOT of people trying to get me to finish this story. And I am really really sorry to all of you guy who have been waiting on me to continue with this story, I have been dealing with things and its been hard for me to have anytime to finish. I apologize. BUT I promise within the next few days I will have a few chapters ready to upload on here and you will have more to read. Again I am sorry, and I am back so I should be able to be on more often and write more everyday. I am sorry but I am happy all of you have been so kind to be very patient with me, I thank you very much. I will have a chapter up for each of my stories soon so when you read please feel free to Review them and do any Alerts, they all make me happy, and the faster I get them, the faster chapters come and come Thank you for being patient with me!


	33. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Bella's POV

As I looked at Jacob, I knew there was one thing, I WAS ALIVE. Everything happened in slow motion, first Jacob was freaking out, his eyes bugging out of his head, I felt different, and the only thing I heard come out of his mouth finally was 'your eyes..purple..what the hell?'

And then I realized, I wasn't feeling the agonizing pain anymore and I knew that I owed Jacob an explanation.

"Jake…"I whispered softly, I wasn't even sure if he had even heard me especially because I said it so low and quiet even with werewolf ears I couldn't even hear myself that well. But he looked at me and it looked like he and understood me.

"Bella, what the hell is going on? Why were your eyes purple? Why do you look so different? Why were you screaming? What happened to you? God what did she do to you? Are you okay Bella tell m-"

"JACOB!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. His eyes were still bugging out of his head but he was looking at me and I knew I had his attention.

"Jacob, I don't know what's going on. All I know was that I was attacked by Victoria and was hurt really bad and-" he cut me off.

"Are you okay? Are you bleeding anywhere, Oh god Bella I'm so sorry baby I'm so so so sorry," he immediately started checking my body over and over again and I grabbed his face and yanked it up to look at me, and kissed him. He was hesitant at first but kissed me back and when I knew he wouldn't interrupt me this time, I pulled away.

"Jacob I'm fine. Look, this is going to sound crazy, but after Victoria attacked me, that same lady that gave us her powers, she shown up in my dream or whatever it was and she healed me Jake. She healed me, and gave me her fighting skills because I'm so new at this. And well, now, here I am," I pointed to myself.

Jacob was quiet for what seemed like ever.

And then he spoke to me.

"Bella, maybe you should go look at yourself in the mirror," he grabbed my hand and slowly drug me to the bathroom. Okay, what was wrong with me this time? And when he brought me into the bathroom I shut my eyes immediately scared for the worst to come.

"Bella, just look, please," I heard Jacob whisper. I sighed and opened my eyes and was shocked to see what I saw.

I was so not myself. My dad was going to flip out. I was taller, almost Jacob's height, straight hair, I had more muscle, I was leaner and curvier. I was shocked to say the least.

"Wow, I look…" I couldn't even come up with words

"Like a Native American, a sexy one at that," Jacob inputted. I smiled slightly and was surprised how much whiter my teeth looked compared to my skin color. I turned around and looked at Jacob, he looked back at me.

"Okay, so this is way different then what you guys told me about werewolves," I put my hands on my hips and glared, but in a playful way. Jacob smirked and laughed softly.

"Oh Bella, like we would have known you to turn into a monster, but yet again, you ran with them, so this is your life's choice," he said.

"Yea well, I guess you're right. Where's the Pack?" I asked.

"Oh they have been worried sick, c'mon I know they know you're up though," he took my hand and led me into the living room where the boys were all huddled around in the kitchen and when we came in everyone turned to look at us.

"BELL-" and they all stopped. All of their jaws dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Cat got your tongue fellas?" I teased.

"Bella what the hell!"

"I thought you were hurt!"

"Jake are you sure you didn't grab the wrong Bella on the way,"

"Damn"

I laughed at all of them, and then Sam spoke up.

"Bella, we need to take you to the Council and talk to them about this, this is something else," and with that he walked out the door. I looked at him and then looked up at Jacob, he squeezed my hand softly.

"It's going to be okay Bella, we're all here for you , don't worry," and with that he kissed me softly. We walked outside and all phased and let Sam lead us to the High Council where they were all waiting outside.

This was going to be a long night.

**Okay so here is the chapter, short just like my other story but I am trying to get everything somewhat caught up so just be patient with me. Its been taking me a long time and I apologize. Please R&R, the faster I get the reviews, the faster I work to try to get the next chapter up. THANKS! **


End file.
